You came back into my life
by LovelyLily13
Summary: Dawn has been traveling with Kenny throuout Jhoto for a while now. She hasn't cared much for romance, only for her pokemon and her friends. Will that change when a certain Lilac haired boy re-enters her life? One way to find out R&R Please!  -
1. Lilac

**You came back into my life. **

**disclaimer: LovelyLily13, that's me, doesn't own pokemon. she does however greatly respect those who do. ^-^**

* * *

><p>chapter one: lilac.<p>

Dawn has finally decided to travel in Jhoto along with Kenny, who she has begun to call 'Chestnut' cause of his hair color, to participate in gym battles and contests. She has already won the Zeypher Badge from Falkner, now she is cheering on Kenny as he tries for it as well. Kenny, soon after the Sinnoh league conference had ended, confessed his love to Dawn and asked her to travel with him. Dawn,unfoturnately, saw Kenny as a big brother then a boyfriend, but she happily agreed to travel with her childhood friend even if she was planning to go to Hoenn. "Go Kenny! Go Kenny! Fight, fight! WIN!" "Cyndaquil!" "Piplup!" They were all in their cheering outfits. Kenny blushed.

"Hey, thanks DeeDee!" Dawn pouted. Kenny pointed at the battle feild. "Now Empoleon! Use Hydro Cannon and then power it up with Hydro Pump!" Empoleon shot a huge cannon ball of water out of its mouth along with large blast of water making it stronger and bigger! The attack shot toward Pidgeot, a large hawk like Pokemon. Pidgeot fell to the ground with a large cloud if dust. As the dust disappeared, Pidgeot was seen on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Kenny had won the battle.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Empoleon wins! Which means victory goes to Kenny of Twinleaf Town!" The referee cried. "We won? Alright we won! We did it Empoleon! We won our first gym battle!" Kenny cheered giving Empoleon a big hug! Dawn smiled and looked at Piplup. "We were exactly like that when we won our first ribbon. Am I right Piplup?" "Piplup, lup!" Empoleon's baby form smiled at the fond memory. "That was a great battle Kenny. It reminded me of the one I had with your friend Ash. It was fun. Here's your badge." As Kenny and Dawn walked out of the gym, Dawn could've sworn she saw someone with lilac colored hair. _'Lilac hair? I only know one people with that hair color. Could it be him...?'_ Dawn was cut out her thoughts when she heard Kenny speak to her. "Hey DeeDee? What cha' spacin' out for?" Kenny asked looking over his shoulder while he continued to walk. Dawn turned bright red. "Wha...? Oh, er... No need to worry! I'm fine...wait scratch that! Worry!" Kenny frowned. "Why?" "Piplup Piplup Piplup! Cynda Cynda Cnyda!" the two cried. Kenny was getting annoyed. "What?" "You're about to walk into a-!"

**BAM!**

"Brick wall..." Kenny had slid slightly, slightly, slightly, then completely off the wall. Dawn shreaked, and ran toward Kenny, who had torchic chirping in circles over his head. "Kenny! Are you alright?" Kenny looked at Dawn with puppy dog eyes, anime tears, and his tounge sticking out. "I bit my tounge!" Dawn covered her mouth, trying to hold her laughter. She took out her digital camera and snapped two pictures. She looked at the pictures and fell on her side, now laughing hysterically with Piplup and Cyndaquill. Kenny stopped making a fit. "What's so funny?" Dawn got up wiped up a tear. "The look on your face, it was priceless!" Kenny raised an eybrow. She showed him the picture. " You look like a baby growlithe!" He pulled a face that looks sorta like this: O.O6(The six was the closest thing to a sweatdrop I could muster up.) Dawn laughed again! "Dawn, give me that camera right now!" Dawn pouted. "Awwwe... Come on lemme keep it Kenny!" She pleaded. Kenny shook his head furiously. "Give it to me!" He reached for it, but Dawn quickly snatched her arm away. She put her hand against his chest and streatched her arm to put a distance between them. "Come on Chestnut, you look so cute in this! Can I keep it? Please Kenny? Pretty please with cheri berries on top? You know you like the cheri berries." Kenny blushed. "No way DeeDee! Give it!" Dawn raised her arm higher. "If I do, you'll delete the picture!" Kenny reached higher. "Of course I'll delete it, it's embarrassing!" Piplup and Cyndaquil distracted Kenny with a Swift and Bubblebeam combonation. Dawn climb to the top of a high tree. "Ha! You don't know how to climb Chestnut!" "DeeDeeeee!" Kenny whined. Piplup and Cyndaquil climbed the tree.

As Dawn returned her pokemon, she decided to do some sight seeing. She saw many people entering and exiting their homes or going into stores. _'Just a bunch of people doing the usual. But the way they rush __around is kinda funny_.' Then, something caught her eye. She saw a figure, which was slightly blurred curtasy of it's distance, with lilac hair. _'There's that lilac hair again! Could this be just a minor coincidence? Or __could it really be him...?'_ Dawn wasn't aware of how she was leaning forward, that is, until she fell out of the tree. Dawn let out a scream, her fall was slightly long; seeing how she was on the highest tree branch. She expected to hit hard ground, but instead...she landed on Falkner. She sat up, though she was still on his back, and gave Falkner an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll forgive you if you would be so kind as to GET OFF OF ME!" Dawn quickly removed herself from the gym leader. He dusted himself, and glaired at her. "Man! How much do you weigh woman? You were so heavy!" Kenny sweatdropped. _'He seriously should __**not**__ have said that.' _

The ground split in two and a volcano erupted! (Not really. Just letting you see the picture of her anger.) "Excuse me, 'Oh Great Leader of Rudness', You better **NOT **be calling be calling me fat!" Dawn shouted with a warning tone. Falkner hadn't flinched, instead he glared. "Nope. " Dawn smiled. But Kenny saw the look in Falkner's eyes. He's finding this amusing? Kenny sweatdropped. _'Don't do it! If you want a long __life man,DO NOT DO IT!'_ Kenny thought. "I'm just saying that you. Weigh. A LOT!" Mars began to shake and it then burst into tiny pieces with Dawn in front of it, her eyes with actual flames. "YOU THINK YOU'RE OH _SO_ FUNNY DON'T CHA?" (sound familiar?) Kenny panicked. "Uh... Dawn? Maybe you should calm down." Dawn glared, but then she smiled sweetly. "Kenny? Do you remember what used to calm me down when we were little?" She asked so sweetly it was sickening. Kenny thought for a minute. "A good joke?" Dawn smirked. "That's right Chestnut, and Falkner, I have a great joke for you. If you insult a pretty girl's weight, what will she do to you?" Falkner obviously didn't know the answer, so he smirked. "What?" "She'll do this!" Dawn then kicked Falkner where it hurts. He crouched down to the ground. Dawn walked by him, her nose in the air and a triumphant look on her face. She entered her room and typed in six numbers into the communication transmitter. Six faces in six squares appeared on the screen. Lyra, Zoey, Leaf, Misty, May, and Iris appeared on the screen. "Hey DeeDee!" They all chimed. "What's up Dane?" Lyra asked. Dawn had a serious look on her face. "Lilac."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wellllllll? That was the first chapter of You came back into my life. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, critics and advice as well. Welllll. I gots to go. Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely***


	2. It IS You

**You came back into my life.**

**Hello peoplesssss! Yes I'm doing that again. The oh so _Lovely_Lily13 here with Chapter 2. It is you! Hey that rhymes! im incredibly sorry about chapter one. my computer was acting up, and some keys haven't been working. So please warn me if anything is wrong, please tell me and i'll try to fix it okay? TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: God this is painful. *Ahem* LovelyLily13, that's me, Doesn't own Pokemon. She does however greatly respect those who do. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: It IS you!<p>

The girls were confused. "Hn?" Dawn sighed. "I saw a boy with lilac hair." The girls gasped. They squealed. "Do you think it could be Paul?" Iris asked curiously. Dawn shrugged. "Maybe. Who else would it be?" The girls paused. "It could be Reggie." Misty assumed. Dawn shook her head. "It can't be. Reggie's hair is a much darker shade of purple. About the same color as Iris' hair." They all nodded in agreement. May lowered her head in thought. "Maybe it was Harley. He has lilac hair." The girls nodded, but Dawn shook her head again. "The boy wasn't wearing a cacturne suit, and he was too short, plus...Harley is practically a walking stick figure!" The girls laughed at that. But then May smiled. "Then it is Paul! No one else has lilac hair! Awwwe. How romantic! Dawn will be reunited with her future husband." All the girls blushed at the thought of Dawn kissing Paul at their wedding. Dawn sighed. "May...Please don't start this again. I could care less about romance, and you know it. So please. Just quit while you're ahead, OK?" May pouted. "Fine. I'll quit...for now." Dawn sighed. Zoey cut in. "You know May? If Dawn refuses to admit what we all know is true, we shouldn't force her." May sighed. It was Leaf's turn to speak. "Hey Dawn? Have you won any ribbons yet?" Dawn shook her head no. "I haven't entered any contests yet. But Kenny and I've both won the Zeypher Badge from Falkner." Iris smiled. "Today's your birthday right?" Dawn nodded. "Great! I have this awesome gift for you. I'm sending it over right now." Just as the purple haired girl said a large box was sent over. Dawn opened it to see a red and black pokemon egg and a black and tan egg. "Pokemon eggs! Thank you Iris!" Iris nodded. "Oh by the by. I want to show you guys a picture I took." Dawn pulled out the picture of Kenny in his 'growlithe state' as she would call it. She held it to the screen. The girls stared at it. They tried to keep a straight face, but their mouths began to wiggle. Soon all seven of the girls were on the floor laughing their hearts out! "That's Kenny? He looks so cute!" Lyra laughed. Misty and Leaf stated the same words. "That's just adorable!" "Hey Ash! Come here!" Iris called. Ash came into view. "Hey guys. What's so funny?" All the girls beamed at the sight of Ash. "Hi Ash! Chech out the picture of Kenny I took earlier." Dawn showed him. Ash started to laugh hard. "Wow! He looks like a lilipup!" Ash then ran out.

"Dawn! You're not showing anyone that picture are you?" Kenny shouted. Dawn sweatdropped. "Oh no! Kenny! Mayday! Mayday! Abandon Ship! ABANDON SHIP!" Everyone panicked and logged off! Dawn sent out Piplup and Cyndaquill to hold the eggs. She jumped out the window and hid behind the bushes. Dawn held her breath, squeazing her two eggs tightly. Kenny looked out the window but didn't see anything. He went back inside. Dawn exhaled. She decided to go for a light stroll, she had Cyndaquil and Piplup on her shoulders, one egg in her arms and the other in her bag. Dawn continued to walk until she saw a beautiful dress with matching shoes on sale. She walked into the store, where she was greeted by an employee. "Hi! I see your interested in buying one our dresses. I'm-is that you Dawn?" Dawn looked closely at the employee. "Mira? Hi! I didn't know you worked here."

Mira sweatdropped. "I'm not an employee. My cousin, Rene, owns this shop. So I help her out whenever I visit the Jhoto reigion. Are intrested in buying a dress for your contests?" Dawn nodded. "Plus I need a new look. The black and pink outfit is getting old." Dawn sighed. Mira nodded, understanding. "Hold on. I have the perfect thing." She ran into the back of the store, and came back with a dress, a beret, fingerless gloves, etc. She pushed Dawn into the changing room. She waited for nine minutes. Out came Dawn. She was wearing a sky blue dress (just inches longer then her usual outfit might i add) with a dandelion yellow waist band, a blue-green scarf with matching fingerless gloves,yellow boots two inches shorter then her pink ones, an indigo beret with a white poke symbol on it, and clips that looked exactly like pokeballs to replace her yellow ones to finish it off. "I love it! How much?" "Ten dollars. Everything is fifty percent off today. Why don't we look for that contest dress?" Dawn nodded giving Mira the money for the outfit. They scanned the shelf but didn't find anything right for contests. "I'm sorry Dawn." Mira apologized. Dawn waved it off. "No need to worry Mira. Maybe Mom can make one. Bye." "Cyndaquil. Piplup." The two cried. As Dawn exited the store she didn't notice how she was about to bump into someone. When she collided with the person, they both fell backwards. Luckily, neither Dawn's eggs or pokemon were injured, but god! Her bottom sure did hurt!She looked at who she bumped into, and when she did her eyes widened. "It IS you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Chapter two is done! I know it's short but hey! This is my first fic. I'm running on ideas that just pop into my head. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and advice all are still appreciated. I ****promise I'll try to make the chapters longer, so please don't be mad. *Brick gets thrown at window.* Hey! I said don't get mad! Gots to go lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely.*^-^ *hears glass ****shatter.* All right I'm coming out there! This lily ain't gonna be so lovely! ****Any way review! ^-^**


	3. She's still my troublesome girl

You came back into my life.

Hello peoplesssss! The oh so _Lovely_Lily13 (Who happens to be extremely ticked off that the person who threw a brick at her window was her older brother Brandon) is back with Chapter 3: She's still a troublesome girl. I'd like to give a big thanks to RaveOn21turned23 for being such a nice reviewer AND for being my first ever reader! Yay you! I'll try to do every thing you told me to do in your tips. ^-^

**Disclaimer: God this is SO painful. *Ahem* LovelyLily13, that's me, doesn't own Pokemon. She still does, however, greatly respect those who do. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: She's still a troublesome girl.<p>

Dawn scrambled to her feet, and offered the person a hand. The person slapped her hand away and got up himself. Dawn rolled her eyes. _'Glad to see his attitude hasn't changed.' _She thought sarcastically. The boy looked at Dawn after dusting himself. He glared at her. "What do you mean 'It IS me'? Who are you?" Dawn's eyes flared with fire, but they disappeared as soon as they had appeared. She turned around and whispered to herself: "Easy Dawn. You've already exploded once today. Do it again and people will think of you as a walking time bomb." She took a deep breath in and turned around to face the boy with forced but believable smile. "Paul, we've already been through this. My name's Dawn. Remember the girl who traveled with Ash? That was me." She said sweetly, but there was a hint a frustration in her voice. Paul lowered his head in thought his eyes closed. Dawn was making a strangling motion with her hands in Paul's direction. (She did all this after putting the egg in her arms into her rather large bag with the other one of course.) But as soon as Paul opened his eyes to study her, she quickly hid her hands behind her back and whistled, an invisible halo over her head. Paul continued to study Dawn. "Oh I remember you!" Dawn's face brighten. "You're that troublesome girl!" Dawn anime fell. _'It's better then nothing.'_ Dawn smiled, and looked at Paul expectantly. "Hey Paul? Why don't you go on a walk with me?" She really didn't want to go on a walk with the lilac-haired boy, but she wanted to see if he had made any progress on becoming a nicer Pokemon trainer. Paul raised an eyebrow. "Why?" _'Duh. I'm gonna be the nosy girl we all know and love, who's gonna bother you about being a good trainer, and possibly strangle you if you hadn't made any progress.' _"Bored." The blunette answered innocently. Paul sighed but nodded and muttered a simple "Fine" and they were off. Violet City was nice place surround by trees of several kinds. There were oak trees, apple trees, the one Dawn climbed onto was cherry blossom tree, and many many more that'll make you too bored to continue reading. There were many little houses with violet roofs, (That must be why they call it Violet City.) and the roof of the poke center was pretty different from others, it had more of a violet-red tint to it, and sprout tower was huge with a nice little lake surrounding it. Our little blunette had hatched a plan to ask Paul about his training.

Step one: Make up a topic that would lead on to his training, and pray he replys.

"Hey Paul?" She chimed. Paul looked at her, "Hn?" Dawn smiled, "Um... Have you won any badges yet?" Paul shook his head. "I haven't tried for any gym battles yet. I'm training for that." Dawn made a mental note on how quickly step one was completed.

Step two: Smooth into it.

"Good idea, Falkner's really strong. My pokemon would've fainted if it wasn't for Cyndaquil learning flamethrower." Paul raised an eyebrow. "You beat the gym leader? I thought you were a coordinator." Dawn sweatdropped, and waved her hands frantically. "No don't get me wrong! I still enter contests! In fact that's how I won my badge! Falkner's pokemon didn't know a thing about contests and kept getting confused!" Paul nodded, an understanding look on his face.

Step three: Study him. The way he dresses might have to do with how he trains pokemon.

So she did. Paul was wearing a bright orange sweatshirt with a black hoodie, black fingerless gloves, beige colored shorts, and black hiking boots. (I don't know why. The outfit popped into my head and when drew a picture of it looked pretty good.) _'He looks pretty cute in that outfit. Wait. WHAT! Bad Dawn! Baaaad Dawn!'_ She mentally slapped herself. "So Paul? What's with the bright colors? I kinda expected you to wear something more...dark." _'Why am I asking him this?'_ "I thought I should try wearing clothes that didn't make me look like some weird goth kid." _'Good point. I thought he was goth the minute I saw him.'_ "Soooo... how's training?" Paul shrugged. "OK I guess. My pokemon are doing pretty well. Why are you asking so many questions?" Dawn stopped. She climbed onto the second branch of a cherry blossom tree, it was pretty strong. "I just thought we could catch up. Come sit on the tree branch with me." So he did. Piplup was resting on Dawn's lap. To both their surprise, Cyndaquil, who didn't know Paul, had sat on his lap and he didn't shove her off! Cyndaquil yawned and curled into a ball, falling asleep as Paul stroked her back. _'So he HAS gotten nicer! When he slapped my hand away, that must've been his way of saying 'no thanks'. I guess I don't need to try steps four and five.' _Dawn smiled. "She seems to like you. It's weird. Cyndaquil usually doesn't like strangers until she gets to know them." Paul nodded. "Did Professor. Elm give you this Cyndaquil?" Dawn shook her head with a smile. "Nope. I won her as an egg in Sinnoh from a girl named Lyra. Cyndaquil's helped me a lot in contests and the grand festival." Paul had seen the grand festival, and the image of Dawn in her yellow dress just happened to pop into his mind. A very noticeable, very red blush snuck its way to his face.

Dawn looked at Paul and noticed the red tint on his face. "What's wrong Paul? Why are you blushing?" Paul blushed harder. He turned away and continued to stroke Cyndaquil's fur. Dawn frowned and leaned forward to see Paul's face. (Has she not learned anything from what had happened in chapter one?) Paul noticed this and his eyes widened. "Don't lean forward, you're on a tree branch!" Dawn realized what she was doing and quickly straightened herself out. "Thanks. If you hadn't stopped me, I would've had a serious deja vu moment there." Paul sighed. "Paul?" He looked at Dawn. "When's your birthday?" He didn't look at her when he answered. "Today." Dawn perked up. "Hey, it's my birthday today too!" He noticed that there was an orange light reflecting off of Dawn's face. Dawn noticed the same thing on Paul's face. They looked forward to see the sky had a pinkish orange tint to it, the sun was half way out of sight. "What beautiful sunset. It kinda makes me a little sleepy though..." Dawn yawned, she rested her head on Paul's right shoulder and closed her eyes, causing him to blush again. Anyone who looked up would mistake the two for a couple. They stayed like that until Dawn remembered something. She perked up instantly. "Kenny! He'll be ticked if I'm not back at the Pokemon Center soon!" She hopped off the branch and landed face first to the ground. "I'm okay!" She returned her pokemon, made sure her eggs were fine and dashed toward the poke center. She waved over her shoulder and shouted; "See you later Paul! Try to have a happy birthday!" Right after she said that she tripped, got up and ran again. Paul jumped off the branch, but he landed on his feet. He stared in Dawn's direction, shook his head, and grinned. "She's still my troublesome girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! I guess that was kinda longer than my other two chapters. What did you think? Liked it? Hated it? Funny? Romantic? Both? Reviews, critics, and advice always welcomed! I got to go knock out my older brother now. Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^**


	4. The bad dream

Hello peoplesssss! LovelyLily13 is here with Chapter 4: The bad dream... Enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: Must. Fight! SORROW! LovelyLily13, that's me, doesn't own Pokemon. She still does, however, greatly respect those who do. ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapter four: The bad dream...<p>

Dawn tossed and turned in her sleep, her face was soaked with sweat.

Now we enter Dawn's dream world.

Dawn was running, fear was the only thing she was feeling. She was in a dark and spooky forest, filled with dark and ghost-type pokemon. All the pokemon were chasing her. There were gengar, dusknoir, absol, cacturne, haunter, but what scared her most was that there was a darkrai and a giratina flying over her. Rocks cut into her feet, and Dawn began to tire. "Please! Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to any of you!" "Lies..." the pokemon all moaned. Dawn cried as she continued to run. Darkrai became a shadow and pulled on the blunette's bare foot, causing her to trip. She yanked her foot out of his grasp and continued to run. She saw a figure and quickly recognized the boy as he looked over his shoulder. "O-oh thank Arceus! K-Kenny! Please! H-help me, there's a bunch of d-dark and g-ghost-type pokemon after me! There's a darkrai and a g-giratina, please Kenny I'm r-really scared!" Dawn pleaded while choking over her tears. She looked over her shoulder to see the pokemon were pretty far away. Kenny gave Dawn a glare that would challenge 'old Paul's' glare. "Why should I help _you_? You didn't return my feelings for you. So I want nothing to do with you, _Dawn_!" He began to walk away. Dawn was shocked. "B-but...You're my best friend! Oh Chestnut!" She hugged his back but was automatically shoved off. Dawn landed on her bottom, she looked at him with terrified and pleading eyes. "Don't call me that! Don't even call me 'Kenny'! You will refer to me as Kennith!" He stated coldly. Kenny walked away from the blunette. The Pokemon were getting closer. Dawn got up and ran toward Kenny's direction. She met a dead end, and Kenny was no where to be found. Dawn got out two pokeballs. "Piplup and Cyndaquil! Go!" The two pokemon appeared in a flash. "Piplup use Whirlpool, and Cyndaquil use Flamethrower!" The two pokemon looked at their trainer and released a dark chuckle. They were engulfed by a white light. Piplup had turned into Prinplup, and Cyndaquil became Quilava, but they weren't finished and were engulfed in light once again. Now standing in front of Dawn was Empoleon and Typhlosion, their eyes were hollow almost lifeless. All the dark and ghost pokemon released Night Shade, Empoleon had released Hydro Cannon, and Typhlosion used Eruption. Dawn screamed and braced herself for impact. The attacks closed in-

Out of Dawn's Dream world. (Thank god...)

"Come on wake up! Wake up DeeDee!" Dawn slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurred by her tears. "W-Who?" She began. "It's me. Kenny." Dawn sat up and stared into his eyes, as soon as her vision cleared up of course. They stayed like that until Dawn began to cry again."Dawn? What's wrong?" Kenny asked, his voice was filled with concern. Dawn tackled Kenny in a hug causing them to both fall on the floor. Kenny sat up, and looked at Dawn, who had her arms wrapped around his neck. Kenny hugged Dawn back and rubbed her back. "It's all right. It was just a bad dream, your safe now." Dawn sobbed. "Th-there was a d-darkrai, a g-giratina, and a bunch of dark and ghost-type pokemon were chasing me! I asked you for help but you refused to because I didn't return your feelings! Then Piplup and Cyndaquil turned into Empoleon and Typhlosion, then all the pokemon prepared their attacks!" Kenny's eyes widened, he hugged his love tighter. "Well you don't have to worry about it any more. Plus, even if you didn't return my feelings, I will always love you and will come to your rescue no matter what the situation is. Remember that, alright?" Dawn nodded. She smiled at him.. "And I'll come to your rescue as well." Dawn kissed Kenny's cheek. "I'll always love you too..." Dawn wasn't aware of how someone was listening and ran off when they heard her say she loved Kenny. "But you're more of a big brother figure to me." Kenny nodded and hugged Dawn again. As Kenny left to his bed, Dawn looked at her two eggs. They seemed to just make her happy and calm when ever she looks at them. She layed down on her bed and drifted into a deep sleep, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyyyyy! A little Penguinshipping moment there. Yeah I know. Shortest chapter you've ever read. Also, sorry if I spooked anyone with this chapter. It was based on a nightmare I had, which is why I ended Dawn's dream and this chapter early. That and I have to take my piano lessons. So, can you guess who was the person who ran from Dawn's room? And what'd ya think her poke eggs will hatch to be? Who ever guesses correct on both questions will be able to pick out what my next chapter will be , critics, and advice always appreciated! Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^**


	5. My Masked Man

Hello peoplesssss! LovelyLily13 is here with Chapter 5: My masked man ...I know I said I'd let a reveiwer choose what the next question would be about, but no one

guessed the answers to all my questions correctly! The score was 2/3 for everyone and I got bored. Don't be mad! Seeing how everyone has been able to guess

what the first egg will be, but not the second one, I've decided that I'll give you a few clues: The pokemon is from Unova, it is similar to an animal you would keep as a

pet, the egg is tan and black. first to guess this right can tell me what my next chapter will be. Seriously this time! Also before I start a new paragraph, you will see little faces, no reason. They'll just be there.

**Disclaimer: Good news! I've finally excepted the fact that I'll never own Pokemon! *Ahem* LovelyLily13, that's me, doesn't own still , and always will, greatly respect those who do. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: My masked man<p>

Dawn and Kenny have arrived at the Violet City pokemon contest! "Our first Jhoto contest. And it's a double performance! Are you excited Kenny?" Kenny nodded. "You

bet! Now we should probably get dressed- Dawn? Where'd you go?" Dawn had entered the dressing room and took forty-four minutes to get ready. It's a good thing

her performance was last. Dawn was in her newest contest dress, made by her mom of course. The dress sort of looked like a maid's outfit, but nicer. It was an

adorable peach-apricot color with white frills on the bottom, a white apron that had a big pink heart on it, there was a red bow on the chest, white bell short sleeves,

white gloves, big shiny peach-apricot shoes with pink heart buckles, white socks that were six inches below her knees, and she had her original hairstyle ( her bangs

weren't messy ^-^) with a pink and yellow bow and heart shaped clips to replace her pokeball ones. The blunette's whole outfit just shouted: "Win or lose, I'm here to have fun! And I'll look cute while I'm at it, too."

;)

Kenny was wearing a green magician's outfit subtracting the hat. He saw Dawn, and his whole face turned a bright red. "Hey DeeDee, you look really nice in that dress."

_'Hey DeeDee, you look really nice in that __dress? That's the best you could come up with Kenny! That sounded so gay!' _Kenny thought as he mentally slapped

himself. Dawn smiled and twirled before she spoke. "Gee, you think so? I was afraid that you'd think that I'd look like a little kid!" Kenny shook his head. "No way. You

look beautiful in that dress." _'Too forward! Too forward!'_ Dawn glared, causing Kenny to sweatdrop. "So I only look beautiful in a contest dress?" Kenny gulped, he did

NOT want to end up like Falkner. "No! I mean yes! I mean- I mean!" "Dawn you're up!" Dawn nodded and ran past the name caller toward the stage. Kenny exhaled.

"Saved by the bell..."

TT-TT

Dawn continued to run until she bumped into someone. The person was a boy, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a top hat that covered most of his hair, some of

his seen hair were _lilac_ bangs. But his outfit wasn't what was catching Dawn's eye. The boy was wearing a mask that covered _his_ eyes completely! "What a

coincidence meeting you here." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'll look forward to battling with you in the finals, My Lovely Lady." With that he

gently kissed her left hand and walked away, leaving a blushing and confused Dawn behind. The girl quickly shook her head and ran toward the stage. She then

jumped and twirled in mid air as she threw two pokeballs. "Now Cyndaquil and Piplup! Spotlight!" The said pokemon came out with hearts surrounding them. They

unleashed a Flamethrower and a Bubblebeam, causing the hearts exploded into a cloud of sparkles! "That wasn't part of the routine, but it was gorgeous!" Dawn

cheered.

:)

"Dawn has chosen Cyndaquil and Piplup who come out with a lively entrance!" The host, Lilian, announced. Dawn then pumped up a fist and shouted:

"Cyndaquil, use Flamewheel go!" Cyndaquil surrounded herself in a wheel of fire. "Keep up the Flamewheel and use Swift!" Cyndaquil did as ordered and unleashed a

ray stars which were on fire and had exploded into a display of fireworks! "Cyndaquil gives us a display of dazzling fireworks and the crowd is loving it! Now what will

Piplup do?" Dawn grinned. She twirled (Seriously, what IS it with this girl and twirling?) before shouting: "Piplup give me a big Whirlpool!" A large and sparkling

whirlpool emited from Piplup's beak as he shouted his name. The whirlpool caught some of the fireworks making it shine even more. Dawn was about to give out her

final order. "Now, Piplup and Cyndaquil!" She shouted with a serious look. The crowd leaned forward, as if expecting something drastic. Dawn's serious face turned

into a playful one. "Have some fun and take a ride!" Piplup and Cyndaquil jumped onto the top of the whirlpool, laughing and cheering as they swirled to the bottom

landing right in Dawn's arms! She put's them down and they all did my signature cute peace sign and pose! "What an excitng performance! Judges?" The first judge to speak was Mr. Contesta.

"Dawn, Piplup, and Cyndaquil all seemed to have so much fun in their performance, I wanted to join them and have fun as well! A ten is her score." He

said with a laugh. The second judge was Mr. Sukizo, who nodded in agreement. "Cyndaquil and Piplup! Remarkable! A nine." Nurse Joy clapped her hands. "A first rate performance.

A ten is what she gets from me!" Dawn smiled, and walked off the stage. Kenny happily greeted her.

"You were awesome Dawn!" Dawn hugged Kenny. "You think so?" Kenny nodded sheepishly.

=^u^=

I'm skipping to the final round. Dawn vs The Masked Coordinator, whom we are all calling MC. There was only fifty seconds left and their points were equal, a quarter

left each. "Piplup use Peck with a Whirlpool spin! Cyndaquil, Flamewheel and Swift!" The moves were equally creative, thus MC's points dropped. "Honchcrow use Sky

Attack. Frolass, hit Honchcrow with Shadow Ball." MC ordered calmly. Honchcrow was surrounded by a white light but when Frolass' Shadow Ball hit Honchrow, the

light turned a dark purple, and Dawn's points drop. When the attacks collided, a large cloud of smoke occured. Dawn took the opprontunity, and when the smoke

cleared: "Piplup use Bubblebeam, and Cyndaquil use Flamewheel! Both of you spin while you're at it!" The attack spun arround each other, alsmost as if they were

dancing together. MC points dropped, and when the attacks hit, his points were gone. "The Masked Coordinator's points are all gone! Which makes Dawn the winner

of the Violet City contest!" Lilian announced.

;)

After Dawn had excepted her ribbon, she and Kenny were talking about how much fun they had when Dawn had noticed someone was in front of her. She looked up

and guessed who she saw. She stood up. "MC! There's no hard feelings between us, right? About you losing to me?" MC shook his head and smiled. "No. At least I

had fun battling such a worthy opponent. I look forward to our next meeting, My Lovely Lady." If you expect him to kiss her hand then you're strongly MISTAKEN my

friends! MC bent down, seeing how he was slightly taller than the girl in front of him, and kissed Dawn on the cheek and walked away. Kenny fumed, and our perky

bluenette blushed furiously. She nearly dropped the tan and black egg in her arms as she felt the spot where he had kissed her, and huge pink hearts formed in her

eyes. "My masked man..." She sighed dreamily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Welllll! I think that was my best chapter yet! MC sure is dreamy... Now I'm gonna repeat the clues for the second egg. And will someone get the answer**

**right or I can't update! Here are the clues again: The pokemon is from Unova, it is similar to an animal you would keep as a pet, the egg is tan and black. **

**Anyway, about the chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and advice are always welcomed! Insults aren't. Well. I gots to go. Lates! *Does peace sign and **

**pose cutely with hope* ^-^**


	6. Jealous much?

Yo! LovelyLily13 is here with Chapter 6: Jealous much? Everyone say congradulations to the following reviewer: Raveon21now22 for getting the right answer to the question! The

answer will be told to you when you read my reviews! This chapter has been discribed by Rave, and, with a twist, written by me! Disclaimer: LovelyLily13, that's me, will never own Pokemon. She still, and

always will, greatly respect those who do. ^-^

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Jealous much?<p>

(Dawn's POV)

It has been a exactly an hour since the contest, and Kenny hasn't said a word to me. _'Kenny sure has been quiet since the contest. Does it have to do with him losing __to me in the second round?'_ I thought

worrily. It's true though. Kenny has been way too silent for comfort, and it's been making me really worried. I took a deep breath in before saying: "Kenny? Is something bothering you?" I asked sweetly. He

shook his head. I huffed, and then said: "Something _is _bothering you. You've been more quiet than usual and you've bumped into seven trees already! Also, in one hour, you've been spacing out more than I

do in a whole day!" My voice was sharper then I expected it to be. Kenny shot me the same scary glare he gave me in my nightmare, which caused me to cower down. Kenny has never glared at me before.

His eyes had a guilty look in them as he met my frightened ones. I straightened up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kenny, you know you're one of my best friends right?" Kenny nodded, not looking at

me. "Then you should know that you can tell me anything that doesn't have to do with puberty right?" I saw the slightest blush on his face as he picked up his pace. (Hey, I would too after hearing the word

'puberty'. Psh. Who wouldn't? -_-'.) "So will you pretty please tell me what's bothering you?" The glare appeared again.

O-O

"Why should I tell you anything, _Dawn!_" He stated harshly while looking over his shoulder. My eyes widened. "You acted exactly like that in my nightmare..." I announced blankly, my head hanging low.

Kenny raised an eyebrow. I raised my head so he could look directly into my saphire eyes. Kenny's eyes widened as he put a hand on my shoulder. Or tried to. I turned around so he couldn't. That, and I

didn't want him to see the tears forming in my eyes. "You looked over your shoulder and said: 'Why should I help _you_? You didn't return my feelings for you. So I want nothing to do with you, _Dawn_!' You're

acting exactly like that right now. You said my name with such distaste, like you did just now. You have a pensive demeanor and I don't like it!" I shouted furiously. "You said you'd protect me, and I said I'd

protect you..." That's when I turned around to face him, my hair and tears following and my beret falling off my head. "But how can you expect me to do that if you won't tell me what's wrong! What is it!

What's wrong Kenny!" Over reacting? Eh. Maybe. Kenny stepped back, most likely flinching from my sudden outburst. I lowered my head slightly so my face was hidden by my bangs. I shivered and clutched

my beret in my left hand as I cried. "Please tell me... What's wrong with my Chestnut?" Kenny breathed in. _'Gee. Why do I get the feeling I'm __going to_ _regret this_, _and he's gonna say something stupid?' _"When

MC kissed you and left, you got all googly eyed like when Pachirisu used to beg for more poffins!" _'I was right. Wait. Did he say I got all googly eyed when MC kissed me? I did no such thing!' _"I did no such

thing!" I wasn't crying after that! Kenny glared harder, making me wince for a second, but I gained back my composer. "Did too! You had hearts in your eyes and when you felt the place where he kissed

you-you said 'My masked man...'" He said the last part in an imitation of my voice, which was, suprisingly, pretty good. Also, I do not remember doing that at all. So, I replied with a simple "hmph" and struted

past the chestnut haired boy.

:P

(Normal POV)

Dawn had released Piplup and Cyndaquil, remembering that they don't like being in their pokeballs for too long. "Piplup! Cyndaquil!" They cried happily. The two took their spots on the bluenette's shoulders.

Kenny walked up to Dawn, scratching the back of his head. "Awe. Come on DeeDee. It's been a full five hours! Usually you'd be talking by now. You can't still be mad at me." Dawn replied with a 'hmph'. She

saw a puddle in Kenny's direction. She stopped and stuck out her foot, causing Kenny to completely cover the puddle. Dawn walked on Kenny, using him as a bridge to get across. Kenny got up and shook

himself to dry off. "Yep. She's still mad." He sighed. He then heard Dawn say, "Hey, Piplup and Cyndaquil! A pokemon center! You two and the eggs could get a check up!" She then ran off in the direction of

the center. _'Empoleon and Breloom could use a_ _check up too.'_ With that, Kenny ran off to follow Dawn. "Piplup and Cyndaquil are just fine, Dawn. Your eggs are fine too. But may I suggest you leave them here

for a little while?" Dawn nodded. Nurse Joy said, she looked at Kenny. "Kenny however," "Hn?" Kenny asked worrily. "You're Breloom is fine. But I think you've been over working your Empoleon. Other than

that, everything is in tip top shape!" Dawn and Kenny took their pokemon and bowed respectfully. Kenny continued talking to Nurse Joy. When Dawn turned around, guess who she saw looking out the

window? "Paul!" The now peppy bluenette ran and hugged the lilac haired boy's back, catching him by surprise. Paul looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Dawn. He turned around and hugged

her back. "Easy there Troublesome. If you missed me, you could've just said so." Dawn blushed "Awe. What a cute couple they make." Nurse Joy cooed. "What couple?" Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow in

the progress. Nurse Joy pointed in Dawn and Paul's direction. "Dawn and that boy of course. They're adorable together." Kenny turned around, and yelped at the sight of Paul and Dawn hugging and talking

to each other. The chestnut haired boy stomped over toward the 'couple'. "Hey Dawn? Why are you hugging Paul?" Dawn closed her eyes, resting her head on Paul's chest. "Dawn?" Kenny growled. Dawn

snuggled into Paul's chest and looked at Kenny. "Jealous much?" Kenny turned redder than his favorite berry; cheri berry. He shook his head furiously. "No. I'm not jealous." Dawn sighed. She seperated

from Paul and took a hold of his arm. "Hey Paul? Let's take a walk. We could catch up again!" Piplup and Cyndaquil popped out of their pokeballs. Piplup pearched on Paul's shoulder and snuggled against his

cheek, earning a scratch on the head from the lilac haired boy, and Cyndaquil on Dawn's shoulder. He looked down at the girl latching onto his arm, and gave her a charming smile. "Sure, why not?" With

that, the two walked out the center, leaving a certain coordinator behind. Kenny stood as still as a rock. Nurse Joy gave him the slightest tap on the shoulder, and Kenny fell face first, his shocked expresion

not leaving his face. "Oh my." Nurse Joy gasped.

O.O (Here's the twist!)

"So what've you been up to, Troublesome?" Dawn smiled. "Trouble." Paul chuckled. "Like?" he asked. "Kenny. He got jealous how we were hugging and talking earlier Remeber?" Paul grinned and chuckled

again. "It seems that I should be calling _him_ 'Troublesome'." Dawn gave his arm a quick squeeze. "No. You gave _me _that nickname. And It doesn't suit Kenny. I already call him Chestnut." Paul grinned again.

"Like how he calls you DeeDee?" Dawn blushed and nodded. "But I'd rather be called anything than 'DeeDee'. So feel free to call me Troublesome. But I guess that means I should give you a nickname." Paul

flinched. "No thanks." Dawn shook her head. "No, I insist. Hmm... I call Kenny 'Chestnut' cause of his hair color. Soo...Maybe I should call you 'Lilac'?" Dawn suggested. Paul sweatdropped. "No way." Dawn

lowered her head in thought. "Hmm... Shinji." Dawn said. Paul looked at her. "Shinji?" Dawn nodded. "Yep. 'Shin' means believe and 'Ji' means two. There's two of us, and we believe in each other. So it

makes sense. Wait. You do believe in me right?" Paul gave her an honest smile. "Yeah. I believe in you. Hmm... I kinda like the name 'Shinji'." Dawn smiled. "Then that's what I'll call you. Shinji." Cyndaquil

and Piplup cheered in approval of the nickname. "Hey, Shinji?" Dawn asked. Paul looked at her. "Have you ever watched pokemon contests?" Paul nodded. "I saw the one where you beat The Masked

Coordinator." He and Dawn sat under a tree. Piplup on Paul's lap and Cyndaquil on Dawn's. "You know, another reason Kenny was so upset was that MC kissed me on my cheek." Dawn stated. Paul blushed

but it dissapeared quickly. "Exactly, how did MC kiss you?" He asked as Piplup and Cyndaquil fell asleep for their usual nap. Dawn blushed. "Well... he was taller than me, so he bent down and kissed me."

Dawn said slowly. She leaned upward and gently kissed Paul on the cheek. She then slowly parted from him. "Like that." The two were both blushing, staring into each others eyes. Slowly they leaned

forward until they were centimeters apart. Paul was getting ready to close the gap between them when; "DeeDee!" "Paul!"

^-^'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww... cutest chapter ever written by me, if I do say so myself. And I do I think it was a pretty good one too. Everyone say thank you to Raveon21now22 for the nice idea. Didn't you just adore **

**the ikarishipping moment? I thought it was precious! ^-^**

**Sooooo? ****About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, tips are always welcomed! Insults never are, and never will be. :p Well. I gots to go. Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^**


	7. Our New Destination!

**Yo! LovelyLily13 is here with Chapter 7: Our New Destination! I know you guys will love this chapter! Be happy cause some where in this chapter will be a surprise! And wait till you see what will**

**happen! Also , I'm really sorry about the format of the chapters. Even though my computers new, it doesn't submit things quite right. Oh well... Enjoy! TT-TT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Our New Destination!<p>

"Kenny!" Cried a very embarassed Dawn. "Mom?" Asked a slightly terrified Paul. Kenny towered over Dawn, a glare on his face that would match 'old Paul's'

perfectly. "What exactly were you about to do just now?" he demanded. Dawn replayed the scene back in her head. She had a confused yet cute look on her face.

"Honestly... I don't know!" She chimed happily. Paul sweatdropped and Kenny anime fell. He quickly recovered and looked into Dawn's deep saphire eyes. "You were

about to kiss Paul!" Dawn blinked and Paul blushed. Dawn replayed the scene once more. "I don't remember that..." Kenny shook Dawn furiously. "It was exactly one

minute ago! You've obviously been hanging out with Ash too much because you are becoming as dense as him!" Paul chuckled at this. "Who are you calling dense,

_Chestnut_!" Kenny glared. "Well I'm looking at you and words are coming out of my mouth so I must be calling you dense, _DeeDee_!" Dawn fumed. "Do NOT call me

DeeDee!" Kenny smirked. "_DeeDee!_" Dawn stood up so she could be at the same level as Kenny. "_Chestnut!_" Electricity flowed through their eyes as they had a glaring

contest. By this time Piplup and Cyndaquil have woken up. "Piplup?" "Cynda." The nodded. Piplup hopped out of Paul's lap and Cyndaquil hopped out of Dawn's arms.

The two jumped in the air and fired their 'dancing' Bubblebeam and Flamethrower technique toward Dawn and Kenny. "Cyndaaaquil!" "Piiiip! Lup lup lup!" Dawn and

Kenny shrieked as the attacks hit. Dawn and Kenny were dazed for a minute until... they fell backwards, with Kenny being caught by Empoleon and Dawn by Paul. Paul

had caught Dawn in a position that looked like two dancers, and the male partner had dipped the female partner. "You really shouldn't fight in front of your pokemon,

Troublesome. You'll set a bad example." He teased. Dawn blushed. This is when Paul's mom had whispered into his ear. "You have such a lovely girlfriend, Sweetie."

Paul blushed furiously, and then he dropped Dawn out of shock. Piplup and Cyndaquil helped Dawn up. She glared.

-_-'

"First you catch me then you drop me? What was the point of that, Shinji?" Kenny and Paul's mom gasped. Kenny gasped of shock, and Paul's mother gasped of

happiness. "Shinji! Oh that's so cute! You even have nicknames for each other! Oh, where are my manners? My name is Katie Millenium. I'm Paul's mother. It's so nice

to meet you. "Are you my darling's girlfriend?" Katie had a light skin color, sparkling black eyes, purple hair lighter than Reggie's violet hair but darker than Paul's lilac

hair. She was wearing her hair loose with a pink sun hat with a flower at the side, she had a yellow dress with an apron, and a golden bracelet on her left wrist Paul's

eye twitched. He answered before Dawn could. "No Mom. Troublesome isn't my girlfriend." Katie sighed. She stood in front of Dawn and squashed her in an ursaring

hug. "Oh but she's so cute! I can feel it! You two would make a darling couple!" She said squeazing Dawn harder. "Mrs. Millenium, you're killing me!" Katie quickly let

go and gave Dawn an apologetic bow. She then laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, I'm sorry Pumpkin! I get over excited sometimes. Also, call me Katie

alright? Hey you don't if I call you Pumpkin do you?" Dawn shook her head. "It's fine. I've already got two nicknames, what harm will another one do? Oh, I should tell

you my name. I'm Dawn of Twinleaf Town." Katie gasped. "_You're_ Dawn? Oh, Paul has told me so much about you! Like how he thinks you're pre-" Katie was cut off by

Paul covering her mouth, a blush on his face. "Don't say it!" Dawn sweatdropped when she realized something. "My eggs! We have to go back to the center!" She

then ran toward the center. "Hey Dawn, wait! I'll come with you!" Paul said running after her with Piplup and Cyndaquil on his shoulders. Katie, Kenny, and Empoleon

followed in pursuit.

=^U^=

Nurse Joy ran toward the crew as soon as they went through the door. "Oh great! Just in time! Your eggs are getting ready to hatch!" Surprise! Dawn and everyone

else ran toward the room to where the eggs are located. Everyone crowded around the table where the eggs were. They glowed brighter.

Brighter.

Brighter.

Brighter.

Bright- oh wait they stopped.

"Zorua?" "Lillipup?" There was a little deep purple and blue fox and a golden tan and bluish-black puppy. The first thing they saw was a blue haired girl and a lilac

haired boy. Lillipup and Zorua jumped into Dawn's arms. They barked happily and licked her face. They then jumped into Paul's arms and did the same. "What type of

pokemon are these?" Paul asked. Dawn pointed at Zorua. "Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and pokemon,

and loves to surprise people." She pointed at Lillipup. "Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions

in the surrounding area. My cousin in law, Iris, told me about a few pokemon from Unova." (Let's just pretend Dawn had an aunt who married Iris's Dad) "Some day I'll

travel to Unova. But there is something strange about these two." Dawn said. Kenny looked at her. "Like?" Dawn smiled. "Zorua's eyes are red insead of bright blue.

And it's fur is bright blue and deep purple instead of black and red. And Lillipup's eyes are green instead of black. And it's fur should be brown and black, not golden

tan and bluish black." Katie squealed. "Then that means!" "They're shiny pokemon! Awesome!" Dawn cheered excitedly. She petted the two happily. Nurse Joy tried to

pick up Lillipup and Zorua but they quickly ran behind Dawn and Paul. "They must think you're their mother and father." Dawn and Paul sweatdropped. "WHAT! We're

parents?" Dawn and Paul looked at the pokemon then each other, and turned entirely red. Dawn sighed, she took out two pokeballs and showed them to her

pokemon. "Would you two like to come with me?" The two looked at the pokeballs nervously. "No need to worry. The pokeball won't hurt you." They nodded. She

tapped the two on the head. They were instantly sucked in. They didn't struggle to get out for their freedom. She smiled at the pokeballs when they clicked securing

the two. Dawn let them out. Lillipup and Zorua positioned themselves on Dawn's shoulders since their 'father's' shoulders were occupied by her Piplup and Cyndaquil.

"They will definitely want to see their father, Paul. Hmm... I've got it! You should travel with me and Kenny! Then they can see you as much as they want!" Paul

sweatdropped. Kenny had a look of pure horror on his face. He, Dawn, and Paul all heard a faint giggle behind them. "Pumpkin, I have four tickets to the Unova

they've begun to have contests there. I was going to take Paul and Reggie to Unova with me. I bought one extra ticket to take a friend. Paul agreed to go but Reggie

said he couldn't and so did my friend. Since I have two extra tickets, do you and Kenny want to come?" Dawn and Kenny looked at each other. They smiled. "Okay!"

Katie clapped her hands."Great! The ferry leaves tomorrow at 5:00. You think you can call your parents and ask if it's alright?" The two nodded. The comunication

transmitters and called their mothers.

OuO

It took about thirteen minutes to convince their parents to allow them to go. Dawn and Kenny ran back toward Katie and Paul who stood up when they saw them.

"Mom says it's cool!" Dawn cheered. Kenny nodded. "So did my mom!" Katie clapped her hands again. "Marvelous!" She looked at the clock. "That late already? Chop

chop! Time for bed! You three register your rooms, now. Ta ta!" Dawn smiled looking at Paul. "Your mom is nice, Shinji." Paul nodded. "But she's also really

embarassing. But we should get some rooms." Nurse Joy sighed. "Sorry there are only two rooms left, and they both have one bed. So Dawn, You need to choose who

you'll bunk with." Dawn walked with Kenny, much to Paul's dismay. Not that he showed it or anything. As Dawn began to enter the room with Kenny when she felt four

tugs on her legs. She looked down to see Piplup, Cyndaquil, Zorua, and Lillipup all tugging at her boots. "What's up?" They all looked at her then at Zorua. Zorua

nodded and jumped in the air and turned into Paul, and pointed toward the real Paul's room. Dawn blinked. Zorua turned back into itself and looked at Dawn cutely.

"You guys want me to bunk with Paul?" The pokemon had hearts in their eyes and then smirked at Dawn. She blushed. "Kenny-" She was cut off. "I don't want to get

hit by a BubbleBeam, Flamethrower and whatever moves the other two can use, so go." She heard him say sadly "Thanks." She walked toward Paul's room and

knocked on the door. Paul opened it and looked at Dawn curiously.

O-o

"What?" Dawn gulped. "Well Zorua, Piplup, Cyndaquil, and Lillipup all want me to bunk with you." Paul looked at the said pokemon. They all nodded. "Fine." He allowed

Dawn to enter his room. As soon as Dawn entered the room, she scurried to the bathroom. As Dawn got changed Paul heard her say. "Paul, unfortunately we have to

sleep in the same bed. If you try any funny business, you won't see the light of day ever again! Understand!" She said with a warning tone. _'What was __that phrase she_

_uses all the time?'_ "No need to worry Troublesome. I wouldn't even think of trying anything." Dawn re-entered the room, wearing her pink sweats. "Alright everyone.

Return." Everyone but Zorua and Lillipup went inside their pokeballs. "Fine... just this once." The two jumped on the bed. Dawn and Paul climbed into the bed, backs

facing each other. They had trouble sleeping, curtasy of Zorua and Lillipup jumping on the bed. That's when Dawn and Paul both sat up. "Quit it or you'll go in the

pokeballs!" They both scolded. The two shiny pokemon stopped jumping. Dawn looked at Paul. "Hey Shinji?" Paul looked at her. "Since we're up, we should name

Zorua and Lillipup." Paul looked at her curiously. "Why?" Dawn smiled. "Well. We're their parents in a way. And we're going to Unova soon, so since their shiny, people

will want to catch them. If we name them and buy them collars or something, we won't have that problem." Paul thought about that. "Alright then. We'll need to find

out their gender first." Dawn grinned. "Zorua and Lillipup, If either of you two are girls bark. If you're a boy stay silent." Zorua barked, Lillipup stayed silent. "Wow!

That makes Zorua even more rare! Twelve out of one million zorua are girls! And Lillipup's a boy! I'll name Zorua and you name Lillipup."

Several minutes later...

"I've decided to name Zorua, Ruby, because of her ruby-red eyes." Paul nodded in agreement. "I've decided to name Lillipup, Ace. Ace means number one, and I know

he'll be a number one battler." He said, placing the now sleeping pokemon next to him. Dawn smiled. She placed Ruby next to Ace. "Good night Paul." "Night." As the

two began to fall asleep, they thought: 'Unova, our new destination.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! LovelyLily13 is here! Did you all like the suprise? I think this was a very nice chapter. So what did you all think about ****Paul's mom, Katie? I was thinking **

**of ****calling her, Holly, Should I change it or ****keep it the way ****it is? ****Anyhooooo. About the chapter. Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and tips always ****welcomed.**

**Insults NEVER, and I mean _NEVER_ are. Well. I gots to go! Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely* ^-^**


	8. NOTICE!

**NOTICE! I'm taking a short break from this for a little while! I've been really focused on cardcaptors so i cant think of any pokemon related things right now! im sorry and i promise as soon as i come up with an idea ill type it down! im really kicking myself for this! But please promise me you wont hate me or be mad at me! I'm sorry!**

**Sincerely,**  
><strong> LovelyLily13 TT-TT<strong>


	9. Dawn meet Contest Dawn!

**Yo! LovelyLily13 here! I'm not in the mood to talk because my**

**older brother just threw another brick at my window. So let's skip the introductions and get**

**the show on the road! When ever you see poke pov that means the pokemon will talk. P.S. I**

**figured out that Zorua goes 'Yip yap!' instead of saying it's name. Heheh my bad!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Dawn meet Contest Dawn<p>

Dawn, Paul, Kenny, and Katie were all on the ship to Unova, enjoying the meals they ordered. Ruby and Cyndaquil were enjoying their time while eating their food. Piplup and Ace were

arguing on who was the stronger pokemon. Suddenly Ruby struck up a conversation with Cyndaquil.

Poke POV

"Big Sister Cyndaquil? Does Mommy like Daddy?" Both Cyndaquil both saw Dawn as a mother figure, and since Cyndaquil was basically Ruby and Ace's older sister, that technocally made

Paul her father figure. "I don't know. They are friends but... I think they should be together. Mama and Papa look nice together." Ruby nodded. "Exactly. I think we should get them

together." Cyndaquil munched on her poffin. "I've got an idea. You see, you transform into Mama when Papa is alone. You talk to Papa, strike up a cassual conversation. Then you ask

Papa if he likes a girl. When he says Mama's name, Dawn, or as he calls her Troublesome. Say that you forgot something, then get Mama, bring her to Papa. Then they kiss and live happily

ever after!" The shiny zorua smiled. "Yeah! But, I don't know how to speak human language." Cyndaquil waved it off. "If Meowth can speak human, so can you. We'll work on it!" Ruby

smiled. The two sisters quickly finished their food.

Normal POV.

"Yip yap! Cyndaquil!" The two squeaked. "What's up?" Dawn asked. The two pointed in the direction of Dawn's room. "Oh, alright, I guess. But don't cause trouble in the room. She led

them to her room. After closing the door, Cyndaquil and Ruby hopped on the bed and turned on the TV. Last year's Sinnoh competition was on and Dawn's performance was on. Cyndaquil

pointed to the TV and then to Ruby. She tried to copy what Dawn was saying with no avail. Cyndaquil hit rewind. This time Ruby said; "Sminsmasuil and Smuneary! Yip! Yip!" Cyndaquil

smiled. "Cynda." She replayed it. And this time Ruby said; "Cyndaquil and Buneary! Spotlight! I did it! I can speak human! Isn't this cool Big Sister?" Cyndaquil nodded. "Cynda! Cyndaquil!"

Ruby looked at her weirdly. "Don't talk in public, unless I'm transformed into a person? Alright." She did a backflip and turned into Zoey, who she saw a picture of. "Big Sister

Cyndaquil? Does my new voice sound weird?" Cyndaquil shook her head. Zoey's performance came. Cyndaquil pointed to the screen. "Um... Okay. Gastrodon and Lumineon! Curtain! Did I

sound like her?" Cyndaquil nodded. So Ruby had Cyndaquil on her shoulder and walked toward Dawn. "Hey Mo- I mean Dawn. I haven't seen you in a while." Dawn turned around

and smiled.

^u^

"Zoey! Hey are you going to Unova too?" Ruby shook her head. "I was headed some where else, but their was a huge crowd at the docks and I got pushed onto the wrong

ship." Ruby was secretly reading giant cards Cyndaquil was writing on behind Dawn. "Make sense. Um... Zoey? Why do you have a tail?" Ruby looked behind her to see that her tail was

sticking out. "Ruby!" Dawn grabbed Ruby's tail, she imidiately turned back into herself. Ruby snickered the famous zorua snicker. "Yip Yap!" There was no way she could let Dawn know

she could talk. "How did you talk?" That's when the Unova region Nurse Joy came over. "When a zorua turns into a person, it is able to speak like that person until it turns back into

it's original form. It's usually a female zorua who can sound exactly like the person it turns into."

O.o

Ruby sighed. A girl ran over. "Can I battle your zorua against my deerling?" Dawn was surprised. "I'm not sure what moves she knows. She only hatched yesterday." Dawn took out her

pokedex. "Moves known by Zorua: Shadow Ball, Double Team, and Dig." It said. Dawn smiled. She returned Ruby. She placed Ruby's pokeball in a capsule and put on a star seal. "Hey

um.. is it alright if this could be a contest battle?" The girl nodded. She put her poke ball in a capsule with a petal seal. Katie was the referee. The scene had caught Paul and Kenny's

attention. "Begin!" Dawn twirled before throwing Ruby's pokeball. "Ruby! Spotlight!" Ruby came out and hit all the stars, making them burst. The girl threw her pokeball. "Deerling! Cue

the music!" Dawn pumped up a fist. "Ruby use Dig let's go!" Ruby burrowed under ground. Dawn waited. "Up!" Ruby jumped up high in the air above Deerling. "Shadow Ball over and over

while spinning!" So she did, shooting several Shadow Balls, making Deerling unable to dodge. The girl gasped. She pointed at the field. "Deerling use Magical Leaf!" Deerling shot the attack

toward Ruby. Dawn was quick to react. "Ruby, use Double Team!" Ruby made several copies o herself and surrounded Deerling. The Magical Leaf went through a copy. Dawn smiled. "All of you!

Use Shadow Ball!" All the copies, including the real one, shot Shadow Balls toward Deerling. A cloud of smoke formed. When it cleared, Deerling was seen on the ground with swirls in its

eyes. Katie smiled. "Deerling has fainted, which makes Ruby the winner!" Dawn ran over to Ruby, picked her up, and hugged her. "You won your first battle!" Ruby licked Dawn's face. She ran

over to Paul. "Yip, yap!" Paul petted her head. "Good job." Dawn walked over to the girl. "That was a great battle." The girl shook her head. "No it wasn't. Deerling only attacked once and it

didn't even hit. I'm Christine, from Nimbasa City. I'm a coordinator like you." Dawn smiled. "I'm Dawn. I'm from Twinleaf Town." She shook hands with the coordinator. Christine went to Nurse Joy

to have her pokemon healed. Katie ran over and gave Ruby a hug. "You were fabulous Ruby! No doubt you'll be great in contest battles!" Dawn nodded in agreement. Kenny looked at Paul.

TuT (Those aren't tears)

"Why don't we have a battle? Empoleon vs Ace." Paul shrugged. "If it's alright with Troublesome." Dawn smiled. "It's fine with me." She returned Ace. "It'll be like a real battle if

you act like he's your pokemon." Paul nodded. Dawn was to referee the battle. She bent down and looked at Ruby. "Ruby, watch closely. This battle is different from a contest battle."

"Okay- I mean Yip Yap!" Dawn sweatdropped. "I could've sworn I just heard you speak. Oh well. Begin!" Kenny got out Empoleon's pokeball. "Empoleon! Hit it!" Empoleon came out

with a cry of it's name. Paul got ready to throw Ace's pokeball. "Ace! Stand-by for battle!" "Ruff!" Ace then started to run around Paul. Empoleon sweatdropped. He looked at Kenny

with a look that said 'your kidding me right?' Kenny shook his head. "Ace it's time to battle, get serious already." Ace nodded and ran toward the battle field, giving Empoleon one last

cute look before showing his teeth and growling. "Wow! Talk about serious, it's like Ace switched to battle mode!" Paul took out his black pokedex. "Moves known by Lillipup: Snarl,

Tackle, Double Team, and Bite." "What's Snarl?" The pokedex answered his question. "Snarl. The user roars at the opponent, sharply lowering the special attack status." Paul put his

pokedex away. He nodded at Ace. "Ace use Double Team and surround Empoleon!" Ace did as told and made several copies of himself and surrounded Empoleon. "Use Snarl!" Everyone

roared loudly. "Use Hydro Cannon!" Kenny ordered. Empoleon's Hydro looked more like a weak Water Pulse, plus it hit a copy. "Use Tackle!" Everyone hit Empoleon. "Empoleon use

Hydro Pump!" Empoleon's Hydro Pump was so weak that it was actually a BubbleBeam, but it managed to wipe out all the copies. Kenny was surprised. "You still know that?" Empoleon

blushed. Kenny sighed. "Alright, Empoleon use BubbleBeam! That just doesn't sound right..." Empoleon nodded in agreement but busted out a bunch of high speed bubbles toward Ace.

He whimpered but got back on his feet. "Can you still go on Ace?" "Ruff!" Paul smiled. "Alright! Use Double Team!" Ace made six new copies of himself. "Now half of you use Bite,

and the other half use Tackle!" First three copies bit Empoleon, then three more tackled him. "Empoleon use Steel Wing!" Empoleon's wings turned into solid iron. (You know, like

Pikachu's Iron Tail.) Empoleon hit all the copies and was charging for Ace! Paul just stood there, waiting for the right moment. Empoleon was close to Ace when Paul shouted. "Jump

above Empoleon then use Bite!" Ace did as told and delivered the final blow to Empoleon's back. Empoleon fainted after that. "Empoleon return. Dawn you sure have some strong

pokemon. Great battling Paul." Paul nodded. "You too. Your Empoleon's Bubblebeam was very_ pretty_." Paul's voice began to crack up at the end. He started to laugh along with Dawn.

Kenny blushed. "Quit it!" Dawn wiped up a tear.

O~O

"S-sorry Kenny. It's just that, the all mighty Empoleon still knows such a weak move! It's funny!" Kenny huffed. "But don't you think you're hurting Empoleon's feelings?" Dawn and Paul

stopped for a minute. "I suppose so. We're sorry. Right Paul?" Paul was still giggling. Dawn frowned and_ stomped_ on his foot. "Right Paul?" Paul cringed. "Ow, right! I'm sorry!" Katie twirled

before grabbing the two in an ursaring hug.

O.O

"Ah. Young love. It's adorable! The most adorable thing ever!" Paul and Dawn tried to free themselves from_ the hug of doom_ with no avai. "Mom!" "Katie... You're killing us!" Katie

hugged them harder, not hearing them. Paul was turning blue. "We need to breath woman!" They finally pushed themselves out of _the hug of doom_. They fell on the floor, grasping their

throats. They got up and looked at her. Katie put her hands on her hips. "Don't you like my hugs?" Paul quickly shouted. "No!" Dawn kicked him hard on his knee. She glared at him

before smiling at Katie. "What Shinji means is... we do enjoy your hugs, it's just that maybe you can, you know... Ease up? If you are going to hug us, please hug us like you would a

newborn baby. You don't want to hug a newborn with so much pressure that you'll make their faces turn blue. Alright?" Katie thought about what she said. She tackled Dawn in _the hug of_

_doom_. "Alright Pumpkin!" Dawn turned blue. Katie immediately let go and watched Dawn fall on the floor, twitching with swirls in her eyes. Paul and Kenny sweatdropped. "Uh... Mom? I

think you killed her." Dawn muttered; "Did you even hear what I just said to you?..." Katie shook her head. "At least she's moving and talking." Cyndaquil and Ruby sighed.

-_-'

Dawn looked at Ace, Cyndaquil, Piplup and Ruby, an hour after her recovery. "I don't know who to choose! Ace and Ruby, you two are great battlers, but you're both super young and I'm

worried that you'll get hurt. But Piplup and Cyndaquil both have beautiful moves. Who goes in the performance round and who goes to the battle round? Man! I can't decide!" Cyndaquil

dug through Dawn's bag and got a picture of Dawn in her contest outfit. "Maybe I shouldn't enter the double performance contest and do the next single pokemon contest." Dawn

mumbled, her head buried in her pillow.

**Time for Cyndaquil and Ruby to take action!**

"That's no way to talk!" A voice cried. Dawn looked up from her pillow and looked behind her to see... Herself in her contest dress? "You want to claim the title of Top Coordinator but you

plan on giving up on a contest because you can't decide on what pokemon to choose? You are Dawn! D-A-W-N! Since when do you let a tiny set back hold you back from achieving your

dream?" Contest Dawn shouted. "Who are you?" Dawn asked eying the girl suspiciously. "You're not Ruby are you?" Contest Dawn shook her head. "Nope. Ruby's right there!" She

said pointing at the Zorua who scratched herself behind the ear. "I'm Contest Dawn! The other half of you that shows up for a pokemon contest! How's this for an idea? We use Ruby

and Cyndaquil for the performance round then Piplup and Ace for the battle round. We'll win that contest with those pair ups easily! What do you say?" Dawn nodded, a grin on her now

determined face. "Alright Contest Me! Let's do it!" Contest Dawn nodded. The both of them pumped their fits in the air! "YEAH!" The pokemon cheered along with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo! **See! I kept my promise! About the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and tips always appreciated! Insults aren't! Well! I gots to go! Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cute- Hears****

****glass ********shattering* Damn it Brandon, and during my pose? Oh! Please excuse my foul language. Let's try this again before I punch the living h*** out of my older brother. ****I gots to go! Lates! *Does********

********peace sign ****************and pose cutely. Fire ****************forms in eyes*****************Alright _Onee-san_******** **you're in for it! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THE DAMAGES WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! Wish him luck everyone! ^-^**


	10. Reunited and it feels so good!

**Yo! LovelyLily13 here! It's been a while hasn't it? You're probably super ticked at me for taking so long in LovelyLily13 years. (Not real years) Which is a total of**

***Checks calculator* ...1 year! What? Okay it hasn't been that long, but in my world it has! So let's skip the intro and get started! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Reunited and it feels so good!<p>

Dawn, Piplup, and Ace had ran out of the room. Contest Dawn did a backflip and was revealed to be Ruby. She ran into the fake Ruby which dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, Double Team. Don't you just love it!" She squealed. Cyndaquil smiled. "Cyndaquil!" Ruby grinned. "Hey that's right! Mommy needs us!" The two ran toward the direction of Dawn

and their brothers. "Yip Yap! Cyndaquil!" Dawn smiled.

^u^

"There you are. But where's Contest Me?" Ruby smiled. "Oh she had to-mmmhh mah mah!" Cyndaquil covered Ruby's mouth. Dawn Piplup and Ace were shocked. "Um Ruby? Did you

just speak?" Cyndaquil and Ruby both shook their heads quickly. "Yip yap!" She looked down at Piplup and Ace. "You heard her, right boys?" They looked at their sisters. Cyndaquil's back

had lit on fire and Ruby was preparing a Shadow Ball. They both sweatdropped and shook their heads quickly. Dawn sighed. "Maybe I'm just hearing things. Oh well. Return." She placed

the two poke balls in the capsules and put on a purple heart seal. She ran to where she had her battle with Christine. She twirled before throwing the two poke balls in the air. "Now Cyndaquil

and Ruby! Spotlight!" Katie, Paul, Kenny, and Christine were all watching. "Yip yap!" "Cyndaquil!" Dawn smiled and pumped a fist. "Ruby! Straight up! Show me a big Shadow

Ball!" Ruby's Shadow Ball was twice as big as she was and she almost lost her balance shooting it to the sky. Almost. "Now Cyndaquil! Use Flamethrower then Swift!" Cyndaquil had

lauched a Flamethrower, engulfing the Shadow Ball, then a Swift which caused them to explode and turn all the hearts into sparkles. Dawn smiled. "Cyndaquil use Flamewheel!" Cyndaquil

engulfed herself in a wheel of flames. "Ruby! Hit Cyndaquil with Shadow Ball! Lets go!"_ 'What is Mommy thinking? But I can't disobey.'_ So she did and to her surprise, all the Shadow Ball

did was turn the Flame Wheel purple! Dawn sweatdropped. "Not what I was going for but it'll do! Ruby use Double Team!" Ruby made ten copies of herself. "I want the real Ruby to step

into the middle of the circle!" So she did. "Cyndaquil hit all the copies!" Cyndaquil and her purple flame hit all of the copies, causing them to burst in a dazzling purple light, showing off

Ruby and Cyndaquil's dark bodies. They did a cute pose and squealed. Dawn heard an applause, she turned to see a crowd of people and pokemon clapping for them. Dawn

scratched the back of her head as she, Cyndaquil, and Ruby smiled sheepishly. Christine, Katie, Paul, and Kenny ran up to her. "You guys were great!" Kenny said. Paul smiled and nodded in

agreement. Christine smiled. "Wow! I'm gonna have some trouble even comparing to you!" Katie nodded. "That was beautiful! No doubt you'll get past the performance round!" Dawn

nodded. Then, everyone heard the announcements. "Folks, this is your captain speaking! I'm proud to announce that were are now arriving in the Unova region!" Dawn smiled. She returned

her pokemon as the ship reached the docks. There she saw two familiar faces both waving at her. Can you guess who?

^u^

"Hey! Cousin Dawn! Long time no see!"

"Hey Dawn! Kenny!"

Dawn's eyes widened. "Cousin Iris! Ash!" She ran toward them and hug them both! "What are you doing here?" She asked. "We saw your performance from the resturant and rushed over here as

fast we could! Only you can pull something off like that! Hey, how are those eggs I gave you?" Dawn smiled. She backed up. "They hatched! See? Ruby and Ace! Go!" She threw the poke

balls. Ash imidiately ran up to them. "Wow! These are shiny pokemon! You're so lucky Dawn!" Dawn nodded. "Yip Yap! Ruff!" The two pokemon pounced on Ash and licked his face. Dawn

and Iris sweatdropped and sighed. "What a kid." They said together. They looked at each other and laughed. "Looks like you're rubbing off on me Iris." Katie cleared her throat. "Aren't you

going to introduce us?" Dawn sweatdropped. "Oh right. Guys this is Katie Millenium. She's Paul's mom. It was her idea to come to Unova." Iris and Ash smiled and bowed. "Hi. I'm Iris, Dawn's

cousin-in-law. I'm from the Village of the Dragons. And this is my partner Axew. Say hello." Axew popped out of Iris' hair. "Axew ew!" "Hi I'm Ash from Pallet Town. This is my buddy

Pikachu." "Pika!" Dawn and Katie squealed. Katie smiled at Pikachu. "Awe! Pikachu's the cutest thing! It seems really healthy too." She cooed stroking Pikachu's chin. Dawn looked at

Iris. "This is the Axew you told me about? It's so cute! Can I hold it?" Iris nodded. Dawn hugged Axew. Out of nowhere he started to play with her scarf and then her beret. Dawn

smiled. "Axew! Ax axew!" Dawn giggled. Paul finally got off the ship. "Man, these people are reckless! Oh hey Ash." Ash grinned a friendly grin. "Hey Paul, how are ya?" Paul smiled and

replied with a 'fine'. Suddenly they heard a: "Out of my way! Out of my way! Out of my WAY!" Ash and Iris immidiately stepped to the side.

O-O

Before Dawn knew it, she was in the water! She immidiately swam to the surface and spit out the salt water that managed to get in her mouth. "Man. Is Barry in Unova too?" A hand reached out to

her. Dawn shook herself dry as soon as she was on land. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Dawn's head went up and down as the person who bumped into her bowed repeatedly.

She waved a hand dismissively. "Hey It's fine. Are you okay? I'm Dawn from Twinleaf Town." The person stopped bowing. "I'm fine. I'm Bianca from Nuvema Town. Are you a friend of

Ash's?" Dawn nodded. "Yeah. We traveled together before he came here to Unova." Bianca smiled. Then she looked down to see Piplup, Cyndaquil, Ace, and Ruby all staring up at her.

Hearts flew to her eyes. "Oh these are the most adorable pokemon I've ever seen!" They all laughed. Bianca smiled and reached into her bag and grabbed a small hat that matched hers.

She placed it on Ruby. Ruby smiled. "Yip yap!" Bianca smiled. "You like it? I wanted to give this to another zorua, but she didn't like it. But you look darling in it! Oh wait, I'm forgetting

something." She took out her pokedex._ "Cyndaquil, the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Normally mild and even tempered, Cyndaquil will shoot a scorching flame out of its back when upset."_ She

pointed her pokedex at Piplup. _"Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high."_ Bianca

smiled. "Darling! Oh I've got something for you two." She gave Cyndaquil a dress and Piplup a scarf. She reached for something else and pulled out a red bow and put it under Ace's neck. All

of Dawn's pokemon cheered. Dawn smiled. "I'm hoping that you're done accessorizing my pokemon now Bianca. So, are you a coordinator?" She asked curiously. Bianca shook her

head. "I'm a trainer, but there's a double performance contest in a few days and I'm just dying to watch!" Dawn pumped a fist. "Then you'll be watching me win that contest!" Paul stepped in.

ouo

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Troublesome." Dawn looked at him. "Why?" Paul shrugged. "I heard some people chatting on the ship, they said the Mask Coordinator's coming to Unova and

he might enter this contest." Dawn felt heat rise to her face rise to her face. "MC's entering the contest!" Iris looked at her curiously. "Why do you seem so excited? Is he cute or something?"

Dawn nodded excitedly. "Super cute! And he's really polite too!" Bianca jumped in the conversation. "Super cute _and_ polite? He sounds like my kind of guy!" Iris nodded. "Mine too!

Maybe we should enter this contest to see him!" Bianca nodded. "That, and contests sounds really fun!" Suddenly the girls felt several glares. They turned around to see Kenny and Paul

glaring at Dawn, and Ash glaring at Bianca and Iris. "Maybe we should take this conversation somewhere else..." Dawn said. The girls nodded and in three seconds flat they were gone.

Everyone sweatdropped. Suddenly a certain green haired boy ran over. "Oh hey Cilan." Ash greeted. Cilan smiled.

^u^

"Hey, where'd Bianca and Iris go?" Ash sighed. "They left to talk with Dawn." Cilan sweatdropped. "Um... Dawn?" Ash sweatdropped. "Oh Dawn's a friend of mine and she's Iris'

cousin-in-law. This is Kenny, my old rival Paul, and his mom Katie." They all bowed. "Hi, I'm Cilan. I'm the gym leader of the Striaton City Gym. But I'm traveling with Ash. It's a pleasure

to meet you all." Kenny and Paul perked at the word gym. "Hey, if you're the gym leader, can we battle sometime?" Cilan smiled. "Well we're in Striaton, you two can battle my brothers and me." Paul

and Kenny nodded. "Alright. Since there are three gym leaders I guess I should get Dawn. She'll want to battle too." Kenny said. Ash looked at him. "You two battle gyms now? I thought you were

coordinators." Kenny waved him off. "We still are coordinators, but we can still battle gyms. It was Dawn's idea to battle gyms as well as contests. She says it'll help us get stronger. By the way,

where's Brock?" Ash smiled. "He stayed in Kanto so he could train to be a pokemon doctor."

-u-

Kenny has set out to find Dawn, Iris, and Bianca to prepare for their gym battle. "Hey!DeeDee!" A vein popped on Dawn's head. "Don't Call me DeeDee!" Kenny ran up to them.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on! We've got a three on three gym battle to win! Let's go!" Bianca perked at those words. "You battle gyms too? Oh can I watch? Please? Pretty please?" Dawn smiled.

"Sure! Iris you too!" Bianca clapped and ran in the direction of the gym, at top speed. Dawn sweatdropped. "She's a female version of Barry..." (Ha! She totally is!) They all ran in the

direction of the hyperactive blonde.

o-O

Finally the group entered the gym. It was more of a resturant though. Chili and Cress walked over. "Hello, would you care for something to eat?" Kenny and Paul shook their heads. That's

when Dawn pushed pass them. "Sorry, but we aren't here to eat. We want to have a gym battle." Cress smiled and bowed, taking and kissing the hand of his fellow bluenette. "What a

beautiful young lady. I'd be more then honnored to battle with you. My name is Cress. I perfer water pokemon." Dawn blushed and smiled. "Why thank you. My name is Dawn of Twinleaf

Town. I perfer all types of pokemon." She said in a polite mannar with a curtsy, a lesson she learned from pretending to be Princess Salvia. The boys looked at her with shocked

expressions. Chili stepped between them. "I'm Chili. I have a liking to fire pokemon. I'd be pleased to battle such a charming lady." Cilan stepped in front of his brother. "And I'm Cilan.

Sorry I didn't introduce myself on the way here. I tend to perfer grass pokemon, but I adore all types. As a way of apology, I will be more then happy to battle one as pretty as you." Dawn

smiled. _'They flirt, but they have much better manners then Brock. They're all cute too!'_ Dawn thought. She was suddenly pushed back, by Kenny and Paul. They got in the leaders'

faces.

DX

"You can battle US first!" Their voices were challenging and there were flames in their eyes. "Paul and Kenny! You should be more polite and respectful!" Katie scolded. Dawn

sweatdropped and smiled. She stepped up. "We were wondering. Since there are three challengers and there are three gym leaders, can we all battle at the same time? One leader per

challenger?" The trio nodded. Cress smiled. "More then happy to. But first you must choose who'll you'll battle first." Dawn studied the two leaders. She already knew their personalities.

_'Cress is charming, and totally chilled out. Chili is pumped, cute and filled with ambition. And Cilan is the type who compares almost everything to recipes, and he's more of_

_mixture of both of his brothers personalities. Who should I choose?'_ Dawn took a deep breath. "I'll battle you Cress." Cress smiled. "Lovely." He held out his arm, which Dawn gladly

took, they walked into the battle room. The two looked like a couple. Neither Kenny, Paul, or the fan girls liked that. Kenny grumbled; "I'll battle Chili." "That leaves me with Cilan." Paul

growled. Everyone sweatdropped at their sudden change of additude. Cilan smiled. "I detect a dash of bitterness with a hint of spice in this recipe. Don't you Chili?" Chili sweatdropped as the

boys glared at them. "Make that a cup of bitterness, bro."

^-^'

Katie stood in the referee position. "The battle between the gym leaders Cress, Chili, and Cilan against Dawn and Kenny of Twinleaf Town and Paul of Veilstone City is about to commence!

Each battle will be one on one, that means no subsitutions! The battle will be over when one of either side's pokemon are unable to battle! Are we clear?" Everyone nodded. Katie raised her

arm and then let it down. "Begin!

O.o

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my gosh! My first cliffhanger! Anyway, about the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews, critics, and tips always welcomed! Insults aren't! Time for the dramatic**

**finish! Who will be victorious? Who will rise? And who will fall? Only one way to find out! Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely***** =^u^= **


	11. Opposites Attract!

**Yo! LovelyLily13 here! It's been a while hasn't it? After getting SEVERAL reviews from a serious Winx fan, some for the same chapter, I've decided that break time is over! Time to get started! ^-^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Opposites Attract!<p>

It was time for the battle and Kenny and Paul were both fired up. Dawn sweatdropped. Cress sent out his Panpour. She took out her pokedex, but it didn't have any data on it. Dawn

frowned. Bianca waved her arms around from the stands. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Dawn! Dawn! Use my pokedex! Here catch!" She threw it toward Dawn, who barely managed to catch it._ "Panpour, _

_the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head."_ Dawn smiled. "I see.

Alright Piplup, get in there." Dawn released Piplup from her arms. He puffed up his chest. "Piplup." Cilan smiled. "It's evaluating time!"

^u^

Iris and Axew sweatdropped. "It's annoying time." "Axew." He ran to Piplup. "Piplup seems very similar to Ash's oshawot in personality. I can tell that its very good at battling and enjoys

helping others. All in all it has been well raised and _very_ well groomed. Like five star meal! Très bien Dawn." Dawn smiled. Piplup puffed his chest again but fell over. Dawn laughed. "Thanks

Cilan. But shouldn't you focus on your battle with Paul?" Cilan sweatdropped and ran to his part of the feild. After eveyone had sent out their pokemon the battle begun. Chili, Cilan, and Cress

all ordered the same move. "Use Dig!" Dawn sweatdropped, but she smiled. "Piplup use Whirlpool, then jump on it!" Piplup did as told. As a result, Panpour's attack missed. "Piplup,

stay inside the whirlpool and use Bubblebeam!" The spinning of the whirlpool caused the bubbles to move all around the gym, and with increasing speed, causing some damage to

Panpour. "Now Piplup! Use the spin of the whirlpool and use Peck!" Piplup had its beak glow white and increase in size, using the spinning of the whirlpool to power it up. Panpour took

some serious damage. "Panpour use Double Team." Cress ordered calmly. Panpour made several copies of itself. "Now use Scratch." The tip of Panpour's paws glowed. They all headed

toward Piplup. Dawn frowned. "Piplup use Bide!" Piplup began to glow as it took in all the attacks. "Let loose!" Piplup shouted its name and a flash of light crashed onto the copies and

real Panpour, giving so much damage that it could barely manage to get up. The fangirls frowned.

'n'

"Cilan, Chili, and Cress! Show us your best!" Ruby frowned. Iris looked at her. "Ruby, why don't you turn into Dawn with her cheering outfit on?" Ruby smiled. _'I have a better idea.'_ "Yip

Yap!" She made a few copies of herself. They all flipped backwards, and turned into cheering Dawn. "Go Paul, Dawn, and Kenny! Teach them what you know! Come on now! Its time to

give us a show!" The fan girls glared. Paul grinned. "Torterra use Giga Drain!" Torterra sent glowing vine toward Pansage as it sucked away some of its energy. "Pan!" Cilan snapped his

fingers. "Use Focus Punch on the head." Pansage's paw began to glow white, as he slammed his fist on Torterra's head. Kenny sweatdropped.

-_-'

He pointed to the field. "Empoleon use Drill Peck!" Empoleon spun with amazing speed and slammed Pansear with his beak. "Pansear!" Pansear struggled to get up. "All right Empoleon!

Let's finish this! Use Hydro Cannon!" Upon compact, Pansear had fainted. Katie smiled. "Pansear can't battle! Empoleon and Kenny win!" Dawn grinned. "Piplup use Hydro Pump with

Peck!" Piplup shot a forceful Hydro Pump before jumping into it and Pecking Panpour to the wall. Panpour was seen with swirls in its eyes. "Panpour can't battle! Piplup and Dawn win!"

Katie cheered. Paul delivered the final blow to Pansage with Frenzy Plant. "Pansage can't battle! Torterra and Paul win! Victory goes to the challengers!" They all returned their

pokemon. The three gym leaders walked up to the trio and handed them three badges. They all smiled and held the badges up! "Alright! We got!... The Trio Badge!" Paul then sweatdropped.

He folded his arms. "Looks like you guys are rubbing off on me more than I thought." They all laughed.

^v^

Unfortunately, Nurse Joy was to occupied to help the pokemon. Iris smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them. But I'll need some Sitrus and Oran berries. Maybe one of our pokemon can

get them." Ruby bounced. "Yip Yap! Yip Yap!" Dawn smiled. "You wanna do it?" Ruby nodded. Iris took out a basket and some pictures. She showed them to Ruby. "These are the

ones we need. When you find them, put them in the basket. Don't bother any wild pokemon, alright?" Ruby nodded. "You want Ace to go with you?" Paul asked. Ruby shook her head.

"Yip!" She took the basket in her mouth and ran off.

:)

Ruby looked at all the bushes she passed. She saw Cheri berries, Pecha berries, but no Sitrus or Oran berries. She sighed. Her hat almost flew off her head from the wind. "Man. This is

hopeless. How are Mommy and Daddy's pokemon gonna feel better? Where are the berries Auntie Iris needed?" She said. She heard a rustle in the bushes. "Who's there?" Out of the

bushes came... Meowth? "Hey cool it human. I didn't do any_ting_." His eyes were closed when he said this. Ruby growled. "Who are you calling a human? I'm a pokemon!" Meowth opened

his eyes and saw Ruby. "You can talk?" Ruby growled. "Yeah, what of it?" Meowth looked at her. "But I'm supposed to be the only pokemon who can talk!" Ruby sighed. She grabbed the

basket and walked past him. Meowth looked at her. "Hey, where you going Zorua?" Ruby glared at him. "My name is Ruby, not 'Zorua'. I have better things to do than to mess with some

weirdo wild pokemon." Meowth glared. "What cha mean; better tings to do? Aren't you a wild pokemon? Hey! Ruby!" He chased after her. A vein popped on Ruby's head. "As in I need to

find berries for my parents' pokemon. They really need it! So unless you want to help me find them, I suggest you go away." Man, someone has her mother's additude. Meowth glared at her.

"Fine then. What are the berries you want?" Ruby thought for a minute. "Auntie Iris said I need Oran and Sitrus berries." Meowth flinched. "Iris? You mean da girl who has an axew chillin' out

in her hair?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah! Are you friends with her?" Meowth sweatdropped. "Let say we ain't on good terms. So Sitrus and Oran berries? I saw some this way." Ruby followed him,

and low-and-behold, there were several berries! Ruby smiled. Meowth climbed up into the tree and dropped the berries. Ruby ran and caught them in the basket. "Thanks! This should be

enough!" Meowth climbed down the tree. "So, what's your name anyway? I've never seen a pokemon like you before." Ruby asked. "Simple. I'm a meowth named Meowth." Ruby gasped.

"Then you're the talking meowth Auntie warned me about! But you seem pretty nice. Why would she warn me about you?" Meowth sweatdropped. "I don't know. But shouldn't you get

those berries to your pals?" Ruby sweatdropped. "Oh right!" She grabbed the basket but couldn't lift it. The berries were weighing it down. Meowth laughed. "Can't you carry dat thing?"

Ruby struggled. "These berries are making the basket really heavy for someone as small as me." Somehow, she managed to get the basket on her back. She began to tilt backwards. "Whoa!

Whooa!" She almost fell when Meowth placed his paws on her basket, supporting her slightly. "Thanks Meowth." Meowth shrugged. They walked toward the the direction of the city, when;

O.O

"GROOOOOAAARRR!" Meowth and Ruby dared to turn around. There, standing behind them was a beartic. Ruby shrieked. "W-what is that?" Meowth stuttered. "I-it's a beartic!"

Beartic growled. Ruby growled back. "Sorry to say. But my friends need these berries! You can't have them! I don't care how big you are!" Beartic roared. Ruby sweatdropped. "Ok I

admit, I'm small. But that doesn't mean I can't fight! Have a piece of my Shadow Ball!" She shot the attack toward it, but Beartic slashed through it. A vein popped on Ruby's head. She smiled,

"Meowth, I have an idea. Take the berries off of my back first." So Meowth took the basket and watched her. She faced to Beartic. Beartic growled. "Yes I've come back for more. I've

had my turn, you go for it." Beartic roared before firing an Ice Beam! Ruby ran toward the attack before jumping and using Dawn's spinning move to dodge. She landed in front of Beartic.

"Time for my Double Team attack!" She made several copies of herself and surrounded it. They snickered the famous zorua snicker. They all ran around it with incredible speed! Beartic

watched each of them, trying to find the real Ruby. Ruby snickered again, she took advantage of its confusion and ran toward Meowth when it wasn't looking. Meowth looked at her. "Hey

nice strategy. I never woulda thought of dat." Ruby blushed and smiled. "Alright, its time to use Dig!" She dug a tunnel underground, pulled Meowth and the berries in and dug toward the

pokemon center. She dug until she smelled the city. She dug upward, Meowth poked his head around. He screamed when he saw... Beartic! "Ah! It followed us!" Ruby turned around. "Oh

my Arceus! Run for it!" They got the berries and ran for their lives! Meowth ran past Ruby but stopped when she fell. She tried to get up but couldn't. Beartic prepared a Sheer Cold attack!

_'Dat's a one hit knock out move! If he hits Ruby, she'll faint!'_ Meowth ran toward Beartic "Taste my Fury Swipes!" With that, Meowth scratched Beartic's face, stopping the attack.

Meowth grinned. "Now I'll finally use my scary Night Slash attack!" (He does know this attack, he just hasn't used it. Revealed to be known in Jumping Rocket Ship) Meowth's claws turned

purple as he slashed at Beartic, driving it away. "Yeah! I'm da top cat around here! Don't you forget it!" He turned around to see Ruby on the ground. "Hey, can't you stand?" Ruby

tried once more but fell. "I think I sprained my paw..." Meowth sighed, he put Ruby in his back, and started walking. He carried the basket of berries in his mouth. Ruby smiled. "Thank you

Meowth. You're really nice." Meowth blushed. He looked at her. "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't." Ruby snickered. After an hour, Meowth finally found the pokemon center, with a

sleeping Ruby on his back. Dawn smiled.

^u^

"Ruby!... And Meowth?" Meowth sweatdropped. "It's the blue twoipette!" Iris walked up to him. "What are you doing here?" Meowth scoffed. "Dat's my business not yours! But what is

your business is dat Ruby might have sprained her paw." Dawn glared at him. "What did you do to my poor Ruby?" Meowth shook his head. "I didn't do anyting! The only ting I did was save

her!" Paul and Kenny scoffed. "You help another pokemon? It's official, Arceus is gonna destroy the world." Meowth sweatdropped again. "Hey the purple and chestnut twoips are here

too?" Meowth felt Ruby shift. "Are we there yet Meowth?..." She opened her eyes to see a bunch of surprised faces looking at her. Cyndaquil slapped her paw to her head. Ruby

sweatdropped. Ace ran up to them. "Ruff!" She panicked. "Yip Yap!" Paul looked at her. "Ruby, did you just speak?" Ruby shook her head. Meowth looked at her. "You don't mean dat

they don't know you can talk?" Ruby yipped again with anime tears. Cyndaquil placed a paw on her head. "Cynda cyndaquil." Ruby frowned. "Yip..." Cyndaquil prepared her Flamethrower.

Meowth and Ruby shrieked. "Okay! Okay! You win! I'm talking! I'm Ruby the talking zorua! Just stop it!" Cyndaquil smiled and stopped. Dawn and Paul looked at her. "Ruby, why didn't you tell

us?" Paul asked. Ruby frowned. Dawn smiled. "I figured out she could talk when she was picking berries." They all looked at her. "You did?" Dawn nodded. "You see, from time to time,

Ruby would say something on accident. Each time I would ask her, she would just go 'Yip Yap!' So I figured I was hearing things. But then I figured if I kept on hearing her, then she must

be able to talk like a human. But yeah Ruby, why didn't you tell us." Ruby looked down, her ears flat against her head. "Big Sister Cyndaquil told me not to. But I also thought that you'd that

you would abandon me because you would think I was a freak pokemon." Meowth looked at her. "Hey, remember who's back you're on!" Ruby sweatdropped. "Sorry Meowth. I didn't

mean you." Katie was still trying to process what was happening. Cilan looked at Meowth.

'.'

"Meowth, where are Jessie and James?" Meowth shrugged. "How should I know? When you actually managed to blast us off, we got seperated. I've been lookin' for them for tree days! And

will someone get this kid off of me!" Dawn took Ruby off of him. Cilan looked at Meowth. "Why was Ruby on your back anyway?" Ruby and Meowth sweatdropped. "Well It goes like

this. I was chillin', resting from my search for Jessie and James. I was muchin' on some berries when I hear Ruby's voice. Some how I ended up helpin' her get these berries. She's having

trouble carrying the basket on her back so I help out. But then we hear a big roar! We turn around to see a Beartic! He was demanding dat we hand over the berries!" Ruby nodded.

"Yeah! So I step up and told him that these berries are for my friends! I fire my Shadow Ball, but he slashed it... Then I came up with a plan! I dared him to attack first! He shoots an Ice

Beam! So I use the spinning technique Mommy taught me!" Meowth nodded. "Then she used Double Team! She and da copies ran around him and confused him. Than da real Ruby ran

over to me and used Dig! She dug us over here." Ruby smiled. "Then that mean Beartic appeared again, so we ran, but I fell and couldn't get up. Beartic prepared a Sheer Cold, then

Meowth used Fury Swipes to stop it! Then he used Night Slash, driving it away! Like a true hero!" Meowth blushed. Dawn and Iris grinned. "Hey Meowth? Are you blushing?" Meowth

blushed some more. "Blushing? I ain't blushin'! Anyway, I need to find Jessie and James." Ruby smiled. "Ill help you! I'll get you to your friends!" The group sweatdropped. "You will?" Ruby

jumped out of Dawn's arms and landed on three paws. She limped up to him. "Yeah! You saved me and carried me all the way here without a single complaint. I owe you." She said

sweetly. Meowth nodded. "You're a real pal! How 'bout we look tomorrow! I'm bushed." The group nodded. After Iris blended the berries and gave the juice to the pokemon, the group went

to their rooms, with the exception of Meowth who wasn't trusted after the stunt he pulled in Nimbasa City. He had to rest in the lobby.

'~_~'

Ruby tossed and turned. "I can't sleep. Why can't Meowth sleep in one of the rooms?" She hopped out of the bed. "Ruff!" Ruby sweatdropped. "Shh! Come on Ace, be quiet! I'm just

going to check on Meowth." Ace grinned. "Arf!" Ruby blushed. "I'm just worried ok? Go back to sleep." Ace rolled his green eyes. The shiny lillipup went to sleep after mumbling a few

words. "Some how, I'm the youngest." She flipped before turning into Iris. She took the door nob and opened the door. She frowned when she saw that Meowth was still awake on the

couch, looking out the window. She walked toward him. "Meowth?" He looked at her. "What Ruby?" She did a flip and turned back into herself. She snickered. "How'd you know it was

me?" Meowth looked out of the window. "Your tail was stickin' out." Ruby blushed. She walked next to him. "The moon's pretty tonight. Isn't it?" Meowth nodded. He looked at Ruby,

her red eyes shining in the light of the moon. She looked at him, and smiled. He blushed. "I thought you couldn't stand on that paw." Ruby nodded. "Turns out my paw was just swolen.

Its all better now." She looked at him with curious eyes. "Meowth, what are your friends like?" Meowth sweatdropped. "Well... Jessie is sort of agressive, James is... James. They ain't da

greatest people, but I can't seem to live without them." Ruby smiled. "They sound nice. I can't wait to meet them." Meowth sweatdropped. "I wouldn't think dat if I were you." Ruby

looked at him. "Why?" Meowth frowned. "I can't lie to you after you've been so nice to me. Well, Jessie will try to capture you and give you to the boss." Ruby tilted her head. "Give me to

the boss? What do you mean?" Meowth looked out the window with guilty eyes. "I can't lie to you after you've been so nice to me."You already said that." He glared. "Ya see. I'm part of

Team Rocket. It's an evil corperation dat steals other people's pokemon and we're trying to take over da world." He looked at her, he was surprised to see her... smiling? "There are good

guys, and there are bad guys. Without one or the other, the world would be unbalanced. Look, I don't care that you're a bad guy. I know you're nice at heart." Man, only been a few weeks and

she sounds like an adult. Meowth frowned. "What makes you say dat?" Ruby smiled. "If you weren't nice, you wouldn't have helped me, right?" He blushed and nodded. He blushed harder

when she laid her head on his shoulder. Meowth smiled at her. She smiled back. "For a twoipette pokemon, you're not all dat bad. You're actually kinda cute." Ruby blushed. "You think I'm cute?

That's really nice." Meowth nodded. His whole face turned red when Ruby kissed him on the cheek. She then curled into ball and went to sleep. Meowth copied her actions. Falling asleep next to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I liked this chapter! Looks like Meowth has a soft spot for Ruby! What will become of this '****relationship' between the Scratch Cat and the Tricky Fox? Anyway, **

**about the chapter? Liked it? Hated it? Reviews critics and tips always appreciated! Well! I gots to go! Lates! *Does peace sign and pose cutely!* =^-^=**


	12. Chapter 12: It is what it is

**Hi persons! I got over my writer's block! I got an idea for my new chapter! And here are our six guest stars! Dawn, Paul, Piplup, Ace, and Ruby! **

**Paul: You sure took a while. Are you sure it was a writer's block that stopped you, or are you just plain lazy?**

**Me: *Vein pops on head as I clench a fist* Watch it LilacHead! **

**Dawn: Shinji, don't rude. She's been through a lot, having to update so many stories.**

**Me: *Nods* Yeah! And I've been having trouble getting inspiration for Pokémon because I don't have cable, and when I try to go on YouTube, I just see people **

**playing the games! Also, _Shinji_. Don't forget, I can make you do things you wouldn't be proud of! Say… make out with Iris in front of Dawn? ¬_¬**

**Paul: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: How much you wanna bet? **

**Ace: Arf, arf!**

**Me: Ace! We don't use such foul language in my house! **

**Ace: Ruff! Ruff! Rrrruff! **

**Me: *Squints eyes with distaste* You are lucky you're cute.**

**Ruby: Shouldn't you get started with the chapter?**

**Me: *Stops sticking tongue out at Ace and sweatdrops* Oh, right! As you know, Pokémon POV is when the Pokémon talk, but it's not really in anyone's _actual_ POV.**

* * *

><p>As Dawn, Kenny, Bianca, Paul, and Katie along with Meowth on Dawn's shoulder, walk on their path to, well, they don't really have a destination, they're just walking. Dawn spots a Pokémon.<p>

"What is that?" Bianca smiled. "Oh that? That's a deerling in its Spring Form. Isn't it cute?" She says. Dawn nodded. She took out her new Pokédex. _"__Deerling, the Season Pokémon. When sensing _

_confrontation, Deerling hides in the grass. It also changes its appearance as the seasons change."_ "I be it'll be great for contests! Piplup come on-" Bianca stopped her. "Dawn, Piplup won't do

much. Deerling is a grass type. Better use something else." She warned. Dawn blinked. "Okay, if you say so. Now, Ace! Spotlight!" She throws the Poké ball and out comes the puppy. He

immediately begins running in circles around Dawn. "We should really work on your entrance. Alright Ace, you're going to help me catch that deerling, it would be great practice for the battle

round of the contest." Ace nods. "Ruff!" Deerling looked at them and went into a battle stance. "Ace, surround Deerling with Double Team!" Ace did as told. Deerling frowned. "Now use

Tackle!" All the copies charge for Deerling. It dodged by jumping over them, causing Ace, and the copies, to bump into each other and disappear. Dawn sweatdropped. Deerling then used

Double Kick on him. "Ace no! Are you alright?" Ace got up and growled at Deerling. Deerling flinched. "Ace use Bite, let's go!" Ace charged at Deerling, biting its back. "Deer! Deeerrr!" It

began to glow. Dawn bit her lip. "It's using Synthesis! Ace use Tackle!" Ace tackled Deerling, causing it to stop its Synthesis. Dawn grinned. "Poké ball, go!" Deerling was sucked in. Seconds

later, it popped out. "I guess we'll have to make it faint. Ace use Double Team!" Ace made several copies of itself. Deerling looked around, desperately trying to find the real Ace. "Ace, Tackle it!"

Ace charged toward Deerling. It looked behind and used Double Kick. Ace was sent right into a tree with a loud bang! "Oh no! Ace, are you alright?" Ace struggled to get up before finally

collapsing. Dawn shrieked. "Oh no! Ace return... You did your best." She glared at Deerling. "Ruby! Spotlight!" Ruby entered gracefully. "Why can't Ace enter like that?" Dawn said. Ruby smiled

sheepishly. "You said 'Spotlight' so I thought we were in a contest." Dawn sighed. "Alright Ruby, use Shadow Ball!" She nodded. Ruby shot a huge Shadow Ball toward Deerling who took some

massive damage. "Deer! Deerling!" It shot used Double Kick. "Ruby, dodge it!" She jumped over Deerling while flipping to dodge. "Use Dig!" Ruby dug underground. Moments later she surfaced

and tackled Deerling. Deerling then fainted. "Finally! Go poké ball!" Deerling was sucked into the ball. The ball shook before a familiar click was heard. Dawn smiled. "Alright! We caught a

deerling! I wonder what moves it know other than Double Kick and Synthesis…" She scanned it with her Pokédex provided from Professor Juniper. _"Moves known by Deerling: Synthesis, Double _

_Kick, Petal Dance, and Round."_ Dawn smiled and sweatdropped. Kenny took out his Pokédex, which was orange in coloring. "What's Round?" The Pokédex answered for him._ "__The user attacks _

_the target with a song. Others can join in the Round and make the attack do greater damage. Round is the one of the few moves that can be taught to almost any Pokémon."_ Dawn smiled.

"Awesome I could teach it to Ruby and Ace, they'll need more moves than what they have. But first, Deerling! Come on out and introduce yourself!" She tossed the ball. Deerling came out and

Dawn fed it an Oran Berry. "Deer!" She took out all her Pokémon. After feeding Ace an Oran Berry, she stood next to Deerling. "Guys, meet Deerling. Deerling this is Ruby, Ace, Piplup and

Cyndaquil." Deerling looked up at Dawn. "Deer." Dawn sweatdropped. "Ruby?" Ruby translated. "Deerling wants to have a nickname too." Deerling nodded. "Ling. Deerling." Dawn bent over.

"Hmm… Tap your hoof one if you a boy, twice if you're a girl." Deerling tapped twice. Ruby jumped. "Yes! Girls dominate this team!" She cheered. The boys glared at her. "Alright Deerling…

Hmm… What should I call you…? Bianca, help me out here!" Bianca smiled and ran up to her. "Well Deerling changes color within the season. Pink in Spring, green in Summer, orange in

Autumn, and brown in Winter. You should give her name that goes with the seasons or color. Like Rainbow?" Deerling shook her head. "I don't like it either." Ruby said. Dawn sighed.

"Nicknaming is harder than I thought! Hmm… You have a flower on your head… Hmm… Flower, flower… Flora! I'll call you Flora!" Flora nodded in approval. "Deerling! Deer deer!" She

tapped all her hoofs in rhythm as if she was dancing. Bianca smiled. "You know what? Flora would be great in a Pokémon musical!" Dawn tilted her head. "What's that?" Bianca smiled. "Oh that's

easy. A Pokémon Musical is like a contest, except there's one round and the Pokémon can be dressed up and dance! Also you can use as many Pokémon as you want! In the end, the judges pick the

winner. With Flora's natural tap dancing skill, she'd be awesome. You should take her to one. Or you can enter her in a single performance contest and use that as a performance." Dawn smiled.

"Yeah! That would be cool!" Katie checked her tour guide map.

o.o

"Let's see… Pumpkin, in a couple of days there will be a single performance contest in Nacrene City right before the one in here in Striaton. The map says it isn't too far from here. And there's a

gym in Nacrene. So why don't we go there for the gym and contest, then come back here? And who knows, maybe we'll find Meowth's friends there." Dawn looked at the cat on her shoulder. "I

forgot he was here. He's being so quiet. But yeah! I'll get my ribbon, and my badge!" Kenny shook his head. "No way DeeDee! All you'll get is the badge, the ribbon is mine!" Dawn huffed.

"Yeah right. I bet you won't make it past the first round!" Kenny glared at her. "As if! I'll prove you wrong! First I need a new Pokémon." Lucky for him, sewaddle happen to be walking by the

group. He took out his Pokédex. "Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when

food is scarce." "I don't think I should battle that with Empoleon." He stated with a sweatdrop. Bianca smiled. "Here, use my Minccino." She gave him the ball. "Alright then, Minccino! Hit it!"

Out came our cute chinchilla Pokémon. "Oh. It's so cute!" Katie squealed. Kenny sighed. "Minccino! Listen to Kenny alright!" Bianca said. He scanned it. "Minccino use Double-Slap on that

sewaddle!" Minccino's tail glowed white as it slapped Sewaddle twice. "Sewa! Waddle!" It used Tackle. "Dodge it then use Hyper Voice!" Minccino jumped over Sewaddle. Both of Minccino's ears

roll up, first one then the other. It then takes in a deep breath and shouts loudly. As it shouts, the inside of its mouth glows white and a beam of wind with turquoise rings inside them come out from

Minccino's mouth and hit Sewaddle. "Sewaaadle!" It shuts Minccino up by hitting him with a Razor Leaf! "Minccino!" It cried. Bianca gasped. "How dare you hurt Minccino? Minccino use Tickle!"

Minccino tickled Sewaddle, causing Sewaddle to become a little exhausted. Kenny sighed. "Bianca, I thought I was the one battling." Bianca sweatdropped and scratched her cheek

sheepishly. "Minccino, switch to Double-Slap!" Minccino slapped the Pokémon. Sewaddle was utterly exhausted. "Poké Ball, go get it!" Sewaddle was sucked inside. The ball shook before the click

was heard. "Alright! I caught Sewaddle!" Kenny cheered as he ran up to the ball and picked it up. Katie smiled. "Now we have two new members to the family." Bianca nodded. "Um… Can we eat

something, please? " Katie smiled. "Alright. Let's find a nice place for me to set up lunch." They walked toward a nice field. "This seems fine," Katie looked back at the kids and smiled at them.

"Paul, Dawn, Kenny, and Bianca, let your Pokémon out so they can play or just relax." They nodded and released the Pokémon. Minccino and Ruby rested on Torterra's back while the rest played.

Not counting Meowth who just sat under a tree.

**Pokémon POV**

Ruby smiled at Torterra. "Thank you Big Brother for letting us sit on your back." Torterra smiled at his little sister. "You're welcome Ruby." Minccino smiled a her. "Big Brother?" Ruby nodded.

"Paul and Dawn are mine and Ace's parents. Any of their Pokémon are my brothers and sisters. And Uncle Kenny's Pokémon are my cousins. Torterra is my oldest brother. With Piplup being the

second. I'm Mommy's youngest." She explained. Minccino nodded. "I get it… Sort of…" Ruby smiled. "Hey, Minccino, you were really good battling Sewaddle! That Tickle attack was funny!"

Minccino grinned. "Oh you like my Tickle attack?" Ruby nodded. Torterra chuckled. Ruby looked at him. "Why are you laughing?" She looked at Minccino. "What are you doing?" Minccino

pounced on her. "Tickle attack!" He tickled her wildly. Ruby squirmed. "Ah! N-no! Stop it! Hahaha! M-Minccino stop!" She squirmed until she was out of his grasp. "You don't have to know the

move to be able to tickle someone. Take this!" She tickled him. Minccino tried to hold in his laughs before letting loose. "S-stop! Hahaha! O-okay, you win!" Ruby stopped and smiled. "I held up

longer than you did!" Minccino pouted. Ruby looked to the side to see Meowth was sitting under his tree. Ace went up to him. They spoke for a bit before nodding and walking away, casting Ruby

a sideways glance and nodding. She blinked. "I'm gonna see what Meowth is doing." She hopped off of Torterra and ran up to him. "Hi Meowth! Why're you under this tree by yourself? Don't

you wanna play with the others?" Ruby asked. Meowth sweatdropped. "I tink I'll pass. They wouldn't trust me if I had a bucket load of food. I can't blame them." He sighed. "I trust you, Meowth."

Meowth looked at her. "Ya do?" Ruby nodded happily. She marched while speaking. "Of course I trust you. You could let Jessie and James catch me and I would _still _trust you. You're my friend,"

She stopped in front of him. "And friends trust each other no matter what happens. Understand?" She asked. He nodded. "But I tink I just wanna relax here in the shade." Ruby sighed. She

scratched the back of her ear with her hind foot before sitting next to Meowth. "Hey, why don't we have a play battle?" She offered. Meowth's eyes widened. "A battle? With you? No way! I ain't

battlin' no girl!" Ruby glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" She growled. Meowth sweatdropped and held his paws up in defense. "Nothin'! Alright, I'll battle you. Tell da twoipette first."

Ruby tilted her head. "Twoi…pette? Oh I get it! You mean my mommy!" She ran up to Dawn. Dawn nodded seconds later. Ruby ran up to Ace. Ace ran with her. "Alright Meowth. Ruby wants

me to referee this battle. Are you ready?" He asked. Meowth nodded. They ran into an unoccupied area. Ace stood his positioned. "The battle between Ruby and Meowth is about to begin! Here are

the rules. The battle is over once one of you faint. I have one Oran Berry for the end. Are we clear?" They nodded. Ace nodded back. "Begin the match!" Meowth started by using Fury Swipes!

Ruby dodged by using Double Team. "Alright, I'm using Dig!" She burrowed underground. "Where is she?" She jumped into the air and fired a Shadow Ball. "Night Slash!" He slashed it. "Dat's

a ghost-type move. Those moves don't affect normal-types like me." He lectured. Ruby bit her bottom lip. If that's true, than all she has is Double-Team and Dig… wait. "I'll use Tickle!" She ran

up to Meowth and tickled him. He laughed loudly. Meowth was soon exhausted. "*Pant*… *Pant*… That was embarrassing. Taste my Fury Swipes!" He scratched her all over. "Ow… Alright

then, I'm using Dig again!" She burrowed underground before surfacing and head-butting Meowth into a tree. "Tickle Attack!" Meowth laughed as tears formed, you know, because he was

laughing so hard. He was really tired now. "N-now taste my scary Night Slash attack!" He slashed at her. She groaned before biting him. She jumped off of him and snickered. "You don't need to

know the move to be able to bite people either." Meowth soon fainted from exhaustion after that. "Dat was da most embarrassing battle I eva had…" He muttered. "Meowth can't battle! Ruby wins!"

Ace declared. Ruby took the berry from Ace and pulled it until it broke in half. She rolled a piece up to Meowth. "That was a fun battle. I was sure you'd of beat me without my Shadow Ball."

She stated while munching on her half. Meowth ate his half in one bite. "Dat hit da spot… Well you won. But only because I let you win." He declared. Ruby scoffed. She stood. "Is that so? Say

that to my Tickle attack!" Meowth shrieked. "No! No more Tickle attacks! Nya!" He ran from her. Ruby followed in pursuit. "You can't escape the Tickle Attack!"

O.O

Dawn smiled as she watched them chase each other. "They would make an adorable couple." She whispered. Paul looked at her. "What'd you say?" He asked. Dawn smiled and waved it off, smiling.

"Who me? I didn't say anything." She chimed. Katie smiled. "Alright, lunch is ready!" Dawn smiled. "Come on Shinji, I'm starving." She took his hand and walked up to the foldable table. The Pokémon ate

their poffins with Meowth and Ruby sharing a bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hi again!<strong>

**Ruby: *Whispers* When are we going read about ikarishipping?**

**Me: *Smiles* Soon. As soon as Meowth gets back to Jessie and James. **

**Ace: Ruff! Ruff, ruff! **

**Me: Yes I know I didn't use any of my reviewers' ideas. But I said I was on a writer's block and I needed an idea. I'm sure they will forgive me. **

**Ace: *Kicks dirt with hind legs***

**Me: That's it! *Chases Ace around the room***

**Dawn, Paul & Ruby: *Sweatdrops before smiling at reviewers* Thank you for reading. Please review! *Bows before trying to stop LovelyLily13 from killing Ace***


	13. MC vs Christine!

Dawn sweatdropped at her package. She looked at her mom through the phone. "Mom, I appreciate all of this, but do I really need a new dress?" She asked. Johanna nodded.

"Yes! You have new Pokémon and you're in a new region, so naturally you'll need a new dress!" She said. Dawn nodded. "Okay. So make sure you watch me alright?" She said.

Johanna nodded. "No need to worry, dear. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" She assured. "Mom, that's my line!" Dawn smiled. "But when you say it, I have a reason to worry!"

Johanna joked. They laughed together. "Alright, you win that one. See ya Mom!" And she hung up. She sighed and nodded to herself. "We're winning that contest for sure!"

"That's the spirit DeeDee! Too bad that I'll be the one who will win!" Kenny said. Dawn puffed her cheek. "Yeah right! I'll see you in the final round!" She snapped. They nodded.

Katie came twirling up to them. Meowth, who was on her head, got dizzy from the action. "Go easy on da twirling would ya!" He groaned. "Sorry!" Katie apologized sheepishly.

"Nothing like a friendly rivalry! Have you seen Bianca? She's supposed to be watching with us." Dawn and Kenny shook their heads. She sighed. "I hope she hasn't gotten lost."

She muttered while lookin around. "This place is pretty big." She said worriedly. "Yeah…What am I doing here! I need to get dressed!" Dawn ran into the changing room. "Fast."

Katie and Kenny turned around. "Hey, Christine! What are you doing here?" Kenny asked. Christine placed a hand on her hip. "Didn't Dawn tell you? I'm a Pokémon Coordinator."

The two shook their heads. "Hmm…Must've slipped her mind…" Dawn came back in about twenty minutes. "Twenty minutes. A new record DeeDee." Kenny teased with a smirk.

"Shut up Chestnut." Dawn huffed with a giggle. She looked at Christine. "Hey Christine! Oh your dress is so cute!" She chimed. Christine's dress was very perky and mostly yellow.

"Thanks! Yours is awesome too!" She chimed back. Dawn's dress was white with a blue tint. There was a dark blue ribbon tied around her waist, the cloth hanging off the ribbon

was fairly long. Her shoes were dark blue, and her white gloves were just barely below her elbows. Finishing her off was her white sun hat that had a deep blue ribbon around it.

"My mom made it for me!" She chimed. Christine smiled. "Lucky!" She chimed. "Dawn you're up!" The name caller called. "That's me! Wish me luck!" She called. Everyone nodded.

Dawn ran onto the stage. She gave a CD to Jillian, the Host, and whispered something. Dawn jumped and twirled in the air throwing a poke ball. "Okay! Now Flora! Spotlight!"

Flora came out and cheered with a heart seal. "Ling ling! Deer!" She cheered. She nodded to Jillian and she played the CD in a radio. "Deerling looks a little beat up." She observed.

Dawn flashed. "No need to worry, it's all part of the performance!" She assured. Jillian sweatdropped. "Okay." She said unsurely. "I wonder what Dawn will do with this music?"

She said into her microphone. Flora began to tap dance to the beat of the music. "Is Deerling dancing? How cute!" Jillian cheered. Dawn smiled. "Flora use Energy Ball!" She ordered.

Flora shot a green ball of energy. "Awesome! Now hit it with Double Kick!" Dawn ordered. Flora kicked the Energy Ball high into the air. Dawn smiled. "Great! Now use Petal Dance!"

"Deerling!" Flora cheered. "Deeerrrr!" Coming from the flower on Flora's head came several pink petals that she shot up toward the Energy Ball. "Wow that's some power!" Jillian said.

The attacks collided and the Energy Ball exploded into green sparkles and the petals gently floated down. "That's just beautiful! Okay, Flora time to use Synthesis!" Dawn cheered.

Flora's body began to glow in a gentle green color as she danced around. Her injuries healing easily. Jillian's eyes widened with understanding. She clapped her fist in her palm.

"Now I understand why she was so beat up!" She exclaimed. "You had her battle right before her performance so she could use Synthesis!" She guessed. "Right! No need to worry!"

Dawn cheered. Jillian smiled. "I love it! The glow from the Synthesis gives Flora an elegant look as she gracefully dances across the stage!" She narrated. Dawn did a small twirl.

Flora then trotted up to her and they both bowed. Jillian smiled and looked at the judges. "Alright then Judges. What are Dawn and Flora's scores?" She asked. Nurse Joy smiled.

"It was fun to watch Flora dance while she gave us a wonderful display of moves!" She laughed. "A ten is what they get from me." She laughed. Mr. Sukizo nodded in agreement.

"A truly remarkable and elegant performance! A ten!" Mr. Contesta nodded. "Agreed. It seemed that Flora looked right at home as she danced like that. A 9.5 is their score."

Dawn smiled and ran off the stage with Flora. "We did great!" She cheered. "Deerling!" Flora agreed. In the hall toward the waiting room, they met: "MC?" She asked. He smiled.

"It's nice to see you again. It's been a while, hasn't it?" He laughed. He walked onto the stage. "Oshawott it's showtime!" He threw the ball. With a star seal, out came Oshawott.

"Wott! Oshawott!" MC smiled. "Razor Shell!" He ordered. Oshawott jumped and removed his scalchop from his belly. Emerging from it appeared to be a water sword. "Do it now!"

MC commanded. Oshawott then slashed through the stars from the seal, letting them become sparkles. It landed on the floor gently. "Excellent! Now spin and use Water Gun!"

MC ordered. Oshawott spun while shooting water from its mouth. The water circled around Oshawott. "Keep spinning and jump!" He jumped and spun, bringing the water with him.

"Amazing!" Jillian cheered as she watched. Oshawott then stopped spinning and jumped, with MC catching it. He bowed. Jillian smiled. "How fun! Judges? What do you think?"

She asked. Nurse Joy smiled. "MC did a very good job in showing off Oshawotts water abilities. I give him a 9.8!" She chimed. Mr. Suziko nodded. "Yes, truly remarkable! Ten!"

He answered. Mr. Contesta nodded. "Yes. Oshawott seemed to be having a lot of fun during its performance. I can tell there is a strong bond before trainer and Pokémon here. Ten."

He concuded. MC smiled and left the stage.

* * *

><p>"The judges have decided! These eight talented coordinators will move on to the battle round!" Jillian announced. Everyone looked toward the screen anxiously. "Here they are!"<p>

MC, Dawn, Christine, Kenny, and four other people's pictures appeared on the screen. They all high-fived. The screen matched up the battle rounds. "Okay then! Matches are set!"

The first battle was Dawn against Kenny. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran onto the battle field. "Five minutes on the clock! Begin!" Dawn tossed her Poke ball.

"Alright, Snivy! Spotlight!" She shouted. Snivy came out with a lightning seal. Kenny smirked. "Tepig! Hit it!" He shouted. Tepig came out with a smoke seal. "Snivy use Leaf Blade!"

She ordered. Snivy's tail glowed and it slammed it into Tepig's side. Kenny's points went down. "Tepig jump!" He ordered. Tepig jumped into the air. "Spin and use Tackle Attack!"

He commanded. Tepig spun and slammed Snivy. "Great!" Kenny cheered. "Snivy use Tail Whip!" Dawn commanded. Snivy waved its tail before smacking Tepig with it. Tepig blinked

"What was that supposed to do?" Kenny asked. "Snivy just lowered Tepig's defense! Snivy use Tackle!" She shouted. "Tepig use Tackle!" The two Pokémon slammed into each other.

They tackled each other over and over. They both pushed each other as they tried to overpower the other. "A test for dominance! Cool!" Jillian cheered. Snivy pushed harder.

"Uh-oh, looks like Snivy's overpowering Tepig!" Kenny smirked. "Tepig use Ember!" Coming from Tepig's snout came small flames. "SNIVY!" Snivy shrieked. It backed away quickly.

"Perfect! Tepig use Rollout!" Kenny commanded. Tepig curled into a ball and rolled toward Snivy, hitting it over and over. "Snivy, sheild yourself with Leaf Storm!" Dawn ordered.

Snivy spun and leaves surrounded it, encasing it in a barrier. Kenny's points went down. Then Tepig and sustained damage upon contact, causing Kenny's points to drop again.

He now had less points than Dawn. Snivy continued Leaf Storm. "We've got to get rid of that stupid Leaf Storm…I got it! Tepig, use Rollout and Ember at the same time!"

Kenny commanded. Tepig rolled again and used Ember. As it rolled, the Ember engulfed its body. Tepig charged through the Leaf Storm and slammed into Snivy. It kept attacking.

"Run Snivy!" Dawn shouted. Snivy ran from Tepig. Dawn's points dropped and she was now equal with Kenny. With seconds left, he had to think fast. "Vine Tornado!" She shouted.

Snivy stopped and faced Tepig. It used Vine Whip and then two Leaf Tornadoes appeared at the tips of the vines. Snivy slammed both tornados into Tepig. "Tepig!" Kenny cried.

"Meteor Impact!" He commanded. Dawn blinked. Tepig jumped high in the air. It dove in a rocket formation. Ember surrounded it as it fell, giving Tepig the appearance of a meteor.

Dust formed and engulfed Snivy as the attack hit. Everyone was silent as they waited for the dust to clear. "Snivy? Snivy!" Dawn ran into the cloud of dust and picked Snivy up.

Once the dust cleared, it was revealed that Snivy had fainted. The audience erupted in cheers. "Snivy can't battle! And with ten seconds to spare, this battle goes to Kenny!"

Jillian announced. Snivy opened its eyes. "Sniv?" It asked. Dawn smiled. "We lost. No need to worry Snivy, it's fine. You did pretty well for your first contest." Snivy smiled "Snivy!"

It cheered. Dawn walked up to Kenny, who had Tepig on his shoulder. "You were great Kenny." She chirped. "Yeah. For a minute there, I thought you were gonna beat me."

He laughed. She shrugged. "Yeah so did I. That's what I get for being cocky." She sighed. They both walked off the stage. Katie, Bianca and Christine ran to them. "That was great!"

Katie cheered. "I wasn't sure who to cheer for, but you guys had me on the edge of my seat!" Bianca cheered. Christine nodded. "Yeah. But now it's my turn." She declared.

Bianca smiled. "You're going up against The Masked Coordinator right?" She asked. Christine nodded. "Yeah. I heard he's really good. So I'm a teeny bit nervous." She sighed.

Dawn smirked. "No need to worry! Ruby come on out!" She cheered. Ruby came out, still wearing the hat given to her by Bianca. "We'll cheer you on Christine!" Dawn declared.

Ruby did a flip and turned into Dawn in her cheering outfit. Dawn was in her outfit. "How did ya change so fast?" Kenny asked. She shrugged. She and Ruby turned to Christine.

"No need to worry Christine!" They had cheered in unison. "Because…" They both backed up a bit. "You'll beat 'em, you'll bust 'em! 'Cause that's Christine's custom! Go Christine!"

They cheered. Christine smiled with a sweatdrop. "Thanks, I'll try my best!" She chirped. "Good luck!" Dawn cheered.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Ruby (Disguised as a girl she had seen), and Bianca were all in cheering outifts. Bianca looked at them. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this but I'm not really mad!"<p>

She said. "We get to be on the field to cheer!" She squealed. Ruby nodded. "Mommy is great with negotiating! Whatever that is!" She laughed. "She also had help from Meowth!"

She turned to the crowd and waved to Meowth. "Thanks Meowth!" She called. Meowth blushed lightly and waved back. Katie smiled, but decided to leave him alone for now.

Jillian smiled and held the microphone to her mouth. "With no further delay, it's time for the second battle! It's Christine vs. The Masked Coordinator who we know as MC!"

She announced. The crowd erupted into cheer as the two appeared on the stage. "Five minutes! Begin!" She cheered. Christine tossed a poke ball. "Gothorita, cue the music!"

She called. "Goth gothorita!" It cheered. "Now Venipede, it's showtime!" MC shouted. "Venipede! Veni veni!" Venipede called enthusiastically. Dawn blinked with astonishment.

"Hey, I didn't know Christine had a Gothorita." She muttered. Bianca nodded. "It's so pretty! I want one too!" She squealed. Bianca grabbed her Pokédex from her back pocket.

_"Gothorita the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. It uses starlight as its power source and marks star positions by using Psychic to float stones." _Said her Pokédex.

"That's so cool!" Dawn cheered. "2, 4, 6, 8! No need to worry, you'll to great! Goooo Christine!" They all cheered. Christine waved at them with graditude. "Thanks you guys!"

She turned to the battle feild. "Gothorita, use Psybeam!" She commanded. Gothorita shot a colorful beam at Venipede. "Venipede dodge, then use Poison Sting!" MC commanded.

Venipede jumped out of the way before shooting purple needles at Gothorita. Gothorita cried out as it got hit. "Gothorita are you okay?" Christine asked. Gothorita got up.

"Awesome! Use Shadow Ball non-stop!" Gothorita did as told and shot several Shadow Balls, giving Venipede a hard time. MC's points went down. "Venipede use Toxic!"

He ordered. Venipede shot a purple ball out of its mouth and into the air. The ball exploded and sent purple energy into the feild. Gothorita groaned as it was poisoned.

Ruby fell onto her knees, a purple tint on her cheeks. "Ruby are you okay?" Dawn asked. "I-I'm fine Mommy." Ruby assured. "No you are not!" Bianca exclaimed.

She grabbed Ruby's tail. Ruby reverted to her Zorua form. Dawn picked her up. She felt Ruby's head. "Bianca, Ruby's been poisoned!" She gasped. MC looked to the side.

"I'll have to finish this quick." He muttered. "I'm taking you to the Pokémon Center." Dawn said. "No Mommy, I wanna stay!" Ruby protested. "Ruby, you've been poisoned!"

Bianca persisted. "I don't care! I wanna stay and cheer for Christine!" Dawn stared at her Pokémon. "Fine." She looked at Bianca. "Bianca, go find a pecha berry." She sighed.

Bianca nodded. "Tackle!" MC shouted. Venipede slammed into Gothorita. Christine's points went down. "Psychic!" Gothorita's eyes glowed as it raised Venipede in the air.

Venipede panicked, causing MC's points to go down more than it orignially would have. Gothorita winced from the poison, causing Christine's points to go down as well.

"Venipede use Sludge Bomb!" Venipede shot the said attack, hitting Gothorita's face, causing it to cancel the Psychic. Venipede landed on it's feet. Her points dropped.

Gothorita was hurt by poison. "Only a few seconds left folks! It's still anyone's game!" Jillian announced. "Go Gothorita!" Ruby cheered. She took damage from poison.

"Easy Ruby!" Dawn hissed. She looked at them. "Where's Bianca when you need her?" She asked. Ruby looked up at Dawn curiously. "Mommy? Who's winning?" She asked.

Dawn looked at the Pokémon. "They seemed evenly matched. But both Pokémon look extremely exhausted. I think that this last move will determine the match." She declared.

"Venipede use Sludge Bomb!" "Gothorita use PsyShock!" Both attacks hit the other Pokémon with clouds of smoke. A ding was heard. "That's it! It's time to see who won!"

The smoke had cleared. Both Pokémon were unconscious. Christine and MC ran up to them. They looked at the scoreboard. "It's a close one, but the winner of this match is,"

Jillian began. Christine's picture appeared on the screen. "Christine!" The audience cheered. MC gave a quick nod to Christine before running up to Dawn. "Is she okay?"

He asked. "Ruby's fine, but she needs a pecha berry." Dawn muttered. "I got it! Dawn I got the Pecha Berry!" Bianca called. She ran up to Dawn, tripped, and landed face first.

She held the berry up. "Got it..." Before resting her head on the dirt. "Perfect timing Bianca." Dawn sighed. She took the berry and held it to Ruby. She turned away, refusing.

"Ruby eat the berry, it'll make you feel better!" Dawn hissed. "Don't wanna!" Ruby whined. "Either you eat it or I force it down your throat." Dawn snapped. Ruby declined.

Dawn puffed out her cheek. MC took the berry from Dawn. "Let me try it." He sighed. He held the berry. "The berry's good for you. It taste good too." He said. "You first."

Ruby retorted. MC shrugged and took a bite out of it. "See Ruby? It tastes good." Ruby narrowed her eyes at the pecha berry. She sniffed the berry and took a bite out of it.

She smiled and ate the entire berry. She jumped and turned into MC. "I feel better!" She cheered. MC sweatdropped. "Seeing myself with a girl's voice is a little weird."

Dawn grabbed her tail. Ruby snickered her famous snicker. MC nodded and walked up to Christine. "You were great." He said. She nodded in agreement. "You were too."

They shook hands and left the stage. Dawn and Bianca looked at each other. They jump into their seats.

* * *

><p>"Go Kenny! Go Christine!" Dawn and Bianca cheered. Ace was on Dawn's left shoulder, Cyndaquil was on Paul's right, both cheering. Ruby was on the edge with Meowth.<p>

Piplup was on Paul's lap. "Empoleon use Drill Peck!" Kenny shouted. Empoleon spun as he charged for Christine's newly evolved Sawsbuck. "Dodge it!" Christine shouted.

"Use Energy Ball!" She shouted. Sawsbuck shot the said attack. Empoleon was hit dead-on. "Empoleon are you okay?" He asked. Empoleon nodded. "Great!" He cheered.

"Now use Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon shot the said attack. "Dodge and use Sunny Day!" Sawsbuck jumped out of the way. Suddenly, the sun had gotten much brighter.

Kenny blinked. "I wonder what Christine's up to." He muttered. "Steel Wing!" Empoleon's wings became stell and glowed in the sunlight, causing Christine's points to drop.

Empoleon slammed his wings into Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck slid back. Christine's points dropped again. "Hey, are you all right?" She asked. Sawsbuck nodded. "Cool!" She squealed.

"Sawsbuck use your Solar Beam attack!" Sawsbuck's antlers glowed as it took in sunlight. "That'll take a while. Christine's wide open. Empoleon use Drill Peck!" Kenny ordered.

Empoleon charged toward Sawsbuck. "Do it now Sawsbuck!" Christine shouted. Sawsbuck shot the Solar Beam and Empoleon charged right into it. "Oh no, Empoleon!" Kenny cried.

Empoleon stood with a groan. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Empoleon..." Empoleon groaned. "Can you still go on?" Kenny asked. Empoleon nodded. Kenny glared at her.

_'How'd Sawsbuck charge up so fast?' _He sheilded his eyes from the sun. _'Duh. The Sunny Day attack!'_ He smirked. "Empoleon use Steel Wing and jump up high!" He commanded.

"Sawsbuck use Solar Beam!" Christine commanded. Empoleon jumped in the air with his wings now of steel. Sawsbuck looked up at Empoleon as it aimed its Solar Beam.

Sawsbuck closed its eyes as the sun reflected off of Empoleon's Steel Wing and blinded it. It fired the Solar Beam, but missed by a mile. Metaphorically speaking. Paul smirked.

"That was a pretty good strategy." He muttered. "Way to go Kenny!" Katie cheered. Paul sweatdropped at his mother. "Empoleon Hydro Cannon!" Empoleon shot the attack.

Sawsbuck was still trying to recover from being blinded and was hit by the attack. "Sawsbuck!" Christine gasped. Her points had dropped. "We were doing so well." She muttered.

She nodded. "Sawsbuck use Energy Ball!" She commanded. "Jump and use Steel Wing!" Kenny shouted. Sawsbuck was blinded as it shot the attack. "Not again!" She growled.

Christine looked up at Empoleon and sheilded her eyes. "If I could just get him to stop using Steel Wing." She muttered. She began to think. Christine gasped with realization.

"Sawsbuck needs to look at Empoleon to use his special attacks. So if I use physical attacks against Empoleon...Use Double Kick!" She ordered. Sawsbuck charged toward Empoleon.

He kicked with his hind legs. Empoleon dodged the first leg, but got kicked by the second. "Now use Headbutt!" Christine ordered. Sawsbuck charged again. "Catch it!" Kenny ordered.

Empoleon grabbed Sawsbuck's antlers. "Empol..." Empoleon growled. "Saws..." Sawsbuck growled back and pushed forward. Empoleon pushed back. "Thirty seconds!" Jillian shouted.

"Headbutt!" Sawsbuck used the said attack on Empoleon. Empoleon grunted and released him. "Empoleon Hydro Pump!" Empoleon shot the water attack. Sawsbuck was pushed back.

Christine and Kenny both nodded. "Empoleon/Sawsbuck! Use-"

_**PING!**_

"That's it! Time is up! The Nacrene City contest winner is," Jillian looked toward the board. "Kenny of Twinleaf Town!" She cheered. The audience erupted in applause. "Yay! Uncle won!"

Ruby squealed, leaning forward. She fell, but Meowth caught her tail. "Go easy on da excitement!" He grunted as he pulled her up. "Right." Ruby chuckled. Meowth looked at Empoleon.

_'Dat Empoleon would be great gift for da boss.'_ He thought. He shook his head. "Den again maybe not." He sighed. "What?" Dawn asked. "Nothin' you should worry about Twoipette."

He grumbled. "If you wanna survive in this group Meowth, I suggest that you call me by my name." She looked at Ruby. "Right Ruby?" Ruby nodded in agreement, a frown on her face.

Meowth looked to the side. "Fine." He grumbled. "Say my name." Dawn snapped. Meowth sighed. "Dawn." He grumbled. Kenny walked up to Christine. "You're pretty good Christine."

He complimented. "Yeah. That blinding Steel Wing technique really gave me a run for my money." She laughed. "Congrats." She chirped. They shook hands. He went up to Mr. Contesta.

"So Kenny I understand that this is your first Unova Region ribbon correct?" He asked. Kenny nodded. "Yes sir." He said. "Congratulations." Kenny bowed to him before taking the ribbon.

He held it up high. "I got it! Number one! The Nacrene City Ribbon!" He cheered. _

Dawn and Kenny chatted about the contest while Paul failed at tuning them out. Katie looked at Bianca. "You sure you don't want to come with us?" She asked. Bianca shook her head.

"No thank you. I think I'll stay here for a while." She chirped. Christine walked up to them. "Where are you guys headed?" She asked. "The Nimbasa City Gym, for our third badge."

Paul said, holding up his badge case. "We got our second badge here in Nacrene already." He explained. "So you guys are Pokémon Trainers as well?" She asked. Kenny nodded.

"Yep. The three of us are friendly rivals." He said. "Cool. The Nimbasa City Gym is an electric-type gym. The leader's incredibly strong." She chirped. "I'd love to see you guys battle."

She declared. "Yeah? You're more than welcomed to travel with us." Dawn offered. Christine brightened. "Yeah?" She asked. "The more the merrier is what I always say!" Katie chimed.

Paul rolled his eyes. "You never say that." He sighed. Katie sweatdropped. "Well I am now." She smiled. "I'll make a special lunch for everyone. Okay?" She asked. Everyone perked.

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! Sorry for the lack of attention in this story. I've been busy with all my other fics. I'll try to update more! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Hides behind couch*<strong>


End file.
